


Зёрна пшеницы

by Ли-кo (LiKo)



Series: Легенды Парадайза [2]
Category: Alien: Covenant, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, M/M, Out of Character, Xenomorphs (Alien)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKo/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B8-%D0%BAo
Summary: Серия коротких историй о том, что было после событий текста "Ветер, который колышет пшеницу".





	1. Зерно 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это подарок хорошему человеку, вместе со мной создавшему Ксаи. Леночка, спасибо тебе! <3

В маленьком тесном помещении стоял невообразимый шум: на всех доступных горизонтальных поверхностях расположились люди, которые хотели немедленно начать обсуждение сложившейся ситуации. Кто-то спорил, кто-то требовал объяснений, а кто-то и вовсе просто матерился, не зная, как ещё реагировать на случившееся.  
Дэвид сидел в самом дальнем углу, но неотрывно смотрел на Чарльза, занявшего свободный угол длинного ящика, на котором сидели ещё пять человек колонистов.  
— Ребята, ребята, — негромко заговорил Чарльз и поднял вверх обе руки, привлекая к себе внимание и заставляя замолчать. — Я понимаю, что это не Оригаи-6. Не тот мир, который вам обещали перед полётом. Но в нашей ситуации есть два очень важных момента. Первый — во время полёта мы потеряли почти весь экипаж, а двое выживших психически нестабильны. И второй момент — Парадайз лучше, чем Оригаи-6.  
— Да чем он лучше-то?! — вспылил один из терраформеров, здоровенный мужик лет сорока. — Без вакцины скопытишься или превратишься в тварь какую, ни одного живого существа на планете, связи с Землёй нет и не будет, они даже не знают, где мы!  
— А вам нужно, чтобы они знали? — нехорошо прищурился Чарльз.  
И все сразу смолкли, в помещении, бывшем некогда одних из мелких складов «Завета», повисла настороженная тишина.  
— Вам, мистер... Донаван, я полагаю, да? — голос Чарльза звучал вкрадчиво, и Дэвид приготовился слушать, ему нравилось, когда его не-человек начинал вытаскивать из людей все их мысли и мотивы, показывая, что они ничем не лучше других. — Вам нужно, чтобы на Земле знали, где сейчас вы и ваша жена, первоклассный хирург, который перед отлётом совершил должностное преступление, позволив роженице поступить именно так, как та хотела? Принять именно то решение? Вам нужно, чтобы вашу жену лишили права заниматься лечением людей? По-моему, нет. Вы ведь и согласились лететь на Оригаи-6, а не на Ио, туда ближе, льгот больше, зарплата выше... А вы, миссис Эллисон? Скажете всем присутствующим сами, почему согласились принять участие в программе «Завета», или мне всем рассказать? Послушайте, здесь и сейчас вы все можете принять самое важное решение в своей жизни. Пока нас только двадцать два человека, давайте договоримся на берегу о правилах жизни в новой колонии и решим все проблемы, чтобы больше к ним не возвращаться. Парадайз безопасен, если соблюдать определённые условия. Неужели вы считаете, что на Оригаи-6 пришлось бы чего-то не соблюдать? Тот же карантин на полтора года? Что? Забыли о договоре, который подписывали? Никакого рождения детей в течение двух лет. Строгий контроль пищи и воды, ежедневный медосмотр и сдача анализов два раза в неделю. Это на вскидку то, что я помню по своему договору, Дэвид может зачитать вам текст общего договора полностью, если кто забыл. Ежемесячные отчёты на Землю по поводу того, сколько раз исполняли супружеский долг, сколько раз болели и чем, не было ли измен... За походы налево, кстати, особое наказание, если кто забыл — ваших родственников на Земле лишат льгот. Тотальный контроль за рождаемостью. Земле нужна абсолютно чистая колония без сюрпризов. Им хватило Ладона.  
При упоминании Ладона двое из присутствующих вздрогнули, из чего Дэвид сделал вывод, что эти люди были как-то связаны с этой историей.  
— Ну? — Чарльз обвёл присутствующих тяжёлым взглядом. — Если кому-то не нравится общество мутантов и пропавшего без вести синтета, мы можем уйти. Парадйз больше Ладона, мы с вами даже не пересечёмся, но горе тому, кто обидит ксеноморфов или сунется на нашу территорию.  
Женщина, стоявшая недалеко от Дэвида, робко подняла руку и спросила:  
— Как надолго затянется вакцинация? Нам нужны будут люди... терраформеры — вся группа, биологи, агрономы, зоологи, строители, техники и, в первую очередь, врачи.  
Чарльз обернулся к Дэвиду и молча предложил ответить на этот вопрос.  
Дэвид вздохнул и ответил, тут же привлекая к себе общее внимание:  
— Мы вакцинировали только двадцать человек, потому что ровно столько доз вакцины имели на тот момент. Чтобы создать больше, нужно больше рук. Собрать моллюсков, например. Одному это сделать сложно, они живут поодиночке, стараясь не попадать на чужую территорию. Собрать необходимый концентрат патогена я смогу и сам. Так же как выделить фермент из моллюсков и создать вакцину. Людей нужно выводить из стазиса небольшими партиями, чтобы успевать отследить их состояние — кто-то может очень плохо переносить компоненты вакцины, но вы это и так знаете. Всего на борту чуть меньше двух тысяч человек. На это может уйти около полугода. При самом хорошем раскладе.  
— Тогда нужно будет составить списки очерёдности, — продолжила осторожно женщина. — А по поводу карантина... он здесь действительно необходим?  
— А вы как думаете? — недобро улыбнулся Чарльз. — Я бы очень рекомендовал придерживаться пункта о рождаемости. Два года. Потому что мы пока не знаем, как именно вакцина встроится в структуру ДНК...  
— Для потомства это неопасно, — покачал головой Дэвид. — Я структурировал вакцину на генетическом уровне, и могу точно сказать, что мутации не будут опасны.  
— Но они будут, — прервал его Чарльз и с гримасой боли поднялся с ящика, прихрамывая подошёл к Дэвиду. Обернулся ко всем присутствующим. — Мутации неизбежны в любом случае, даже без вакцины, говорю вам как тот, чью ДНК исковеркала планета, на которой я был рождён. Вам повезло, что это Парадайз, а не любая из планет в системе Сигмы Дракона. Мы защищены от внешнего воздействия радиации агрессивной ионосферой планеты. Мы не знаем, какое воздействие на будущий плод повлекло бы проживание на Оригаи-6. Но мы знаем, чего ожидать здесь. Вакцина изменит структуру ДНК — это факт. Один из плюсов — дети станут неуязвимы к вирусам и бактериям. Они будут сильнее и выносливее. Быстрее. Возможно... только возможно, это всего лишь гипотеза, со временем ваши потомки смогут общаться на уровне эмпатии. Они не станут монстрами, если вы об этом, миссис Лэнг, я знаю, вы беспокоитесь. Монстрами люди становятся и без вакцины. Вашей дочери здесь ничего не угрожает.  
Дэвид заметил, что Чарльз вот-вот осядет на пол от усталости и боли, поэтому осторожно обхватил его за плечи и привлёк к себе, позволяя опереться и хоть немного почувствовать облегчение.  
У всех колонистов на борту «Завета» оказались свои тайны. Каждый летел в неизвестность, надеясь, что сможет от чего-то спастись. Чарльз знал о них буквально всё и не скрывал этого, но люди... как будто не боялись его. Их страх строился на чём-то другом, чего Дэвид никак не понимал.  
Вот планета — девственно чистая, без загрязнений и конкурентов в лице местного населения. Земля плодородна, леса богаты древесиной и растительностью, вдоволь пресной воды, в океане есть — худо-бедно — какая-то живность. Что им ещё нужно-то?  
Подал голос тот терраформер, Донован. Мрачно оглядев присутствующих, он предложил:  
— Может, тогда просто начнём заселяться? А проблемы будем решать по мере их поступления.  
— Вашу проблему мы обязательно решим, — устало махнул Чарльз. — Никто не запретит вашей жене продолжать её профессиональную деятельность. И я первый в очереди за её помощью, потому что, чёрт возьми, уже не могу больше терпеть эти адские муки.  
Со всех сторон раздался неуверенный тихий смех.  
Дэвид прижал Чарльза ближе к себе и глубоко вздохнул. Кажется, буря миновала. Но он всё равно собирался настоять на том, чтобы поселиться подальше от остальных, и желательно, чтобы Ксаи могла свободно гулять по побережью. Временную модульную палатку для них с Чарльзом желательно вообще поставить поближе к лесу. Так надёжнее.  
В мрачные мысли Дэвида ворвался тихий голос миссис Лэнг:  
— Дэвид, вы ведь составите для нас список правил выживания на Парадайзе? — она улыбнулась так мило, как только могла, и даже слегка коснулась его руки. — Боюсь, что с этим карантином мы просто забудем о самом основном, о том, куда не стоит ходить и чего не стоит трогать.  
— Я составлю, миссис Лэнг, — Дэвид был слегка удивлён.  
— Ты её покорил, — на ухо прошептал ему Чарльз и откинул голову ему на плечо. — Я устал, если честно, пойдём уже спать, Дэвид. Завтра до хренищи дел... и вставать придётся рано.  
Дэвид без лишних слов подхватил своего не-человека на руки и просто вынес из помещения, где проходило настолько нервное совещание.  
После того, как стали будить колонистов, им для проживания пришлось выделить всю палубу А, как раз предусматривавшую такой расклад. Она мгновенно превратилась в небольшое общежитие. Но у Дэвида и Чарльза по-прежнему оставались их каюты.  
Постепенно корабль разберут на модули, из которых поставят временный городок для общины. Потом когда-нибудь люди переселятся в собственные дома и модульный городок превратится в полноценный город. Но для этого нужно время, ресурсы и люди, которые смогут проделать всю эту работу.  
А Дэвид уже решил для себя, что они с Чарльзом точно будут жить там, где будет много свободы — для них самих, для детей Чарльза и для созданий Дэвида.  
Пока Ксаи пряталась где-то среди складских помещений «Завета», ревностно охраняла своё гнездо в углу мусорного отсека, но люди как-то очень быстро привыкли к ней, только обходили стороной, чтобы не вызывать агрессию. Это как с большой собакой — не дразни, и тебя не укусят.  
Но Дэвид хотел свободы.  
Люди ему не были интересны уже очень давно.

02.06.2019


	2. Зерно 2

Когда выдавалась возможность, Дэвид уходил с побережья вглубь материка — лесами выбирался к мёртвой столице, двигался дальше — к заброшенным пшеничным полям.   
Огромные спелые колосья качались на сильном ветру, предвещавшем очередной шторм, Дэвид смотрел на бегущие по полю золотистые волны и улыбался, видя, как Мун то прячется в пшенице, то снова выпрямляется над ней, чтобы оглядеться по сторонам. Неоморф тревожно принюхивался, оборачивался на Дэвида, будто спрашивая: мы скоро уже пойдём назад?  
Но возвращаться Дэвид пока не торопился. Он хотел пройтись ещё немного по полям, дойти до грибницы патогена, ему нужно было собрать коробочки со спорами, потому что об этом просил Чарльз. Тот снова что-то изучал в своих лабораториях, чертил огромные генные карты, что-то высчитывал и почти не спал. Иногда ему помогала одна из колонисток — уже немолодая доктор Кресент, муж которой не выдержал воздействия вакцины, он просто сгорел в лихорадке. Возможно, Чарльз пытается улучшить состав... Дэвид не возражал. Если Чарльзу это нужно, значит, так будет.  
Мун снова пробежался по полю, рассекая волны пшеницы, что-то взволнованно чирикнул, обернулся к лесу.  
Дэвид посмотрел туда же.  
Со стороны леса шла гроза.  
«Дэвид, что-то случилось?» — голос Чарльза в голове Дэвида прозвучал немного приглушённо, но в его интонациях чувствовалась тревога.  
«Ничего особенного, просто идёт гроза. Я задержусь в некрополе, вернусь, когда дождь утихнет. Со мной Мун, так что всё хорошо. А как ты?»  
«Пока не разобрался с мутацией этого гена. Не понимаю, почему пошла такая реакция».  
«Не забывай отдыхать, Чарльз».  
«Лучше возвращайся скорее домой. Хирш тоже волнуется, а Ксаи и вовсе на стенку лезет».  
Дэвид снова улыбнулся.  
Хирш, тот протоморф, который пережил падение с многокилометровой высоты прямо через атмосферу Парадайза, до сих пор восстанавливался. Они с Чарльзом перенесли почти умирающего Хирша на самодельных носилках поближе к «Завету» и устроили в небольшом гроте у самой кромки леса — там было достаточно сухо и тепло даже в непогоду. Дэвид постоянно приглядывал за ним, старательно выхаживал, кормил порубленной в кашицу мякотью плодов мясного дерева... Ксаи в такие моменты постоянно крутилась рядом, переживала и путалась в собственном хвосте. Ладно хоть не мешала, а держалась чуть в стороне.  
Но Хирш по-прежнему не выходил из грота, ещё слишком слабый и страдающий от боли в срастающихся костях, потому что даже улучшенная регенерация не снимала болевых ощущений. А лекарств для ксеноморфов человечество не придумало. Этим занимался Чарльз в свободные от основных исследований минуты. В основном, именно для этого ему и нужны были споры патогена.  
Светлая удлинённая макушка Муна мелькнула среди колосьев пшеницы где-то справа, а через минуту он уже сидел рядом с Дэвидом и чем-то хрустел. Наверное, поймал того странного зубастого жука.  
Первые капли дождя заставили Муна вздрогнуть.  
Дэвид натянул на голову капюшон и позвал:  
— Пойдём, малыш, нам нужно успеть найти укрытие, пока не начался ливень.

15.06.2019


	3. Зерно 3

Дэвида очень беспокоило поведение Ксаи: временами она фактически не замечала чужого присутствия рядом, хотя так не должно быть совершенно точно — не с её инстинктами хищника. Возможно, проблемы с реакцией и были тем побочным эффектом, которым наградил её альбинизм? Этот вопрос нужно было прояснить. Поэтому Дэвид решил обратиться за помощью к единственному специалисту по генетике, которого знал. К лучшему специалисту.  
К тому моменту колонисты уже успешно выходили из стазиса своими силами, то есть уже бодрствующие группы занимались вакцинацией и пробуждением следующих. «Завет» перестал быть безлюдной металлической махиной, зарывшейся в голубоватый песок на фоне тёмно-синего неба и такого же тёмно-синего океана. Корабль превратился во временное многоуровневое общежитие. А с наступлением сезона штормов — он стал настоящей крепостью, защищающей своих обитателей от натиска беспощадной стихии.  
Зарядили бесконечные дожди, выходить на открытое пространство под сильные порывы ветра почти никто не рисковал, так что по бесконечным коридорам ходили не только люди, но и ксеноморфы. При этом и те, и другие старались не пересекаться.  
Дэвид удостоверился, что Ксаи снова затаилась в своём гнезде, и только после этого обратился с беспокоившим его вопросом к Чарльзу, которого застал за изучением медицинских карт в лаборатории, и получил мгновенное:  
— Хорошо, тогда берём вон тот переносной сканер и вон тот томограф. И, пожалуй, планшет.  
Чарльз ещё не получил долгожданного избавления от импланта, который считал настоящим орудием пыток — и Дэвид был с ним совершенно согласен в этом, — но уже пользовался специальным креслом, которое Дэвид собрал для него, чтобы облегчить возможность передвижения.  
Вдвоём они осторожно проникли в мусорный отсек, в самом дальнем углу которого — и об этом знал каждый, кто не находился в стазисе — обитала Ксаи. К слову, других ксеноморфов она на свою территорию не пускала. До драк дело не доходило, но просто их здесь никогда не видели — ни белого неоморфа Муна, ни тёмного протоморфа Хирша.  
Ксаи, как это бывало с ней в дождливые дни, свернулась под потолком в своём углу, занятая тем, что приводила гнездо в нужный ей вид. Дэвид только недавно узнал, что слюна ксеноморфов позволяла им заниматься чем-то вроде строительства, потому что застывала как смола — такой вот супер-клей естественного происхождения. Снизу не было видно, что именно делала Ксаи, но она явно была сильно увлечена своим занятием. До такой степени, что опять не обратила внимания на тех, кто пришёл в её гнездо. И это снова обеспокоило Дэвида.  
Чарльз задумчиво потёр подбородок, осмотрелся по сторонам и попросил:  
— Дэвид, ты мог бы подтащить ближе вон тот длинный контейнер? Думаю, он нам очень понадобится.  
— Без проблем.  
Дэвид только улыбнулся — контейнер для него не был тяжёлым, но обычный человек вряд ли бы смог сдвинуть его в одиночку.  
— Поближе, пожалуйста, — Чарльз указал, куда именно нужно придвинуть контейнер. — Теперь нам нужно как-то уговорить её спуститься...  
Следующие полчаса ушли на то, чтобы отвлечь Ксаи от методичного выглаживания стены в облюбованном углу и всеми правдами и неправдами загнать её на тот самый контейнер. Ксаи недовольно шипела, грозно припадала на передние лапы, имитируя попытку атаковать, стоило только Чарльзу взять в руки пульт от сканера. Она понимала, что с ней собираются что-то сделать, но не понимала, что именно. Все уговоры были бесполезны, она норовила спрыгнуть с контейнера — желательно сразу на потолок — но Дэвид умудрялся остановить её, ухватив то за лапу, то за хвост, и на него сразу же обиженно шипели.  
— Ксаи, — Дэвид подобрался чуть ближе, уже заметно расстроенный её поведением, — милая, это не больно. Просто посиди спокойно, пока Чарльз тебя осмотрит.  
Если она будет сопротивляться ещё десять минут, им придётся просто уйти, потому что её терпение тоже было на исходе.  
В конечном итоге, Дэвид пришёл к единственному доступному решению:  
— Посидишь спокойно, и я дам тебе мясо. Тёплое, не из холодильника.  
«Ограбишь кроличий загон?» — встревоженно спросил его Чарльз, даже не поворачивая головы.  
«Именно. Лишь бы помогло».  
Идея с мясом Ксаи явно понравилась. Она замерла и наклонила голову, в сторону Дэвида.  
— Обещаю, — заверил тот, чуть поднимая руки. — Видишь? Обещаю.  
Она тоже стала приподнимать передние лапы, повторяя его жест чуть вопросительно.   
— Да, обещаю, — повторил Дэвид. — Я уже иду за мясом, если ты будешь вести себя хорошо.  
Ксаи довольно фыркнула и уселась на контейнер, напоминая Сфинкса своим совершенным спокойствием.  
«Спасибо, Дэвид. Думаю, дальше мы договоримся, ты только поспеши».  
«Хорошо».  
Уходя, Дэвид обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Чарльз пристраивает на коленях планшет с подключенным сканером. Конечно, ему было не совсем удобно всё это делать самому, но Дэвид должно был выполнить обещание.

Вернулся он через двенадцать минут и семь секунд: в одной руке держал тёплую тушку кролика, с которой и не думал сдирать шкурку — для Ксаи так даже лучше, она всё-таки хищник; в другой руке нёс пластиковый контейнер с плодами шипуна, как колонисты назвали генетически-модифицированное хлебное дерево, то самое, над которым в своё время так трудились они с Чарльзом.  
И перед глазами Дэвида предстала странная — и, возможно, немного пугающая — картина.  
Чарльз сидел в своём кресле, спинка которого была плотно прижата к тому самому контейнеру, а сверху возвышалась Ксаи, задние лапы которой вцепились в спинку кресла Чарльза. Она заглядывала ему через плечо, почти касаясь своими острыми оскаленными зубами, в то время как сам Чарльз внимательно изучал её ладони.  
— Я что-то пропустил? — осторожно спросил Дэвид, замерев в нескольких шагах от этой идиллической картины.  
Ксаи фыркнула, но тут же подняла голову, жадно принюхиваясь.  
— Да, я принёс тебе мясо, милая. Ты хорошо себя вела?  
В ответ Ксаи подняла вверх только одну — свободную — лапу. Вторую держал Чарльз, едва заметно касаясь пальцами внутренней поверхности её ладони.   
— Она вела себя хорошо, — Чарльз улыбнулся и отпустил ксеноморфа, позволяя выпрямиться. — И вообще у нашей девочки всё просто прекрасно.  
Дэвид подошёл ближе, чтобы Ксаи могла тут же сцапать кроличью тушку. Почти урча от счастья, она занялась обедом, и Чарльз медленно отъехал от неё подальше.  
«Боюсь, что она мне рубашку испачкает». В голосе Чарльза слышалась улыбка.

— Итак, каков прогноз? — тихо поинтересовался Дэвид вечером, когда после всех дневных дел у обоих настало время отдыха.  
В каюте Чарльза они оттащили от стены стол, и теперь Дэвид накрывал ужин.  
Чарльз, потирая ноющие от головной боли виски, чуть улыбнулся и вздохнул:  
— С ней всё хорошо, Дэвид. Никаких отклонений я не увидел, хотя ты и дал мне доступ к своей базе об их анатомии. У неё прекрасные реакции, она воспринимает окружающее ровно на сто восемьдесят градусов — фактически как ты и хотел. Со слухом тоже полный порядок, он лучше, чем у любого живого существа с Земли... обоняние, осязание, и, как я понимаю, даже вкус, всё у неё в норме, насколько это вообще возможно. Просто... ни тебя, ни меня она не считает угрозой. Она считает нас с тобой своими соплеменниками, я бы назвал это даже импринтингом, других же ксеноморфов она не видела раньше. Иными словами, она абсолютно здорова. Что же касается цвета... понимаешь, будь у неё обычное зрение, тогда, да, мог бы стоять вопрос о том, что происходит с её глазодвигательными мышцами и прочим. Или же, будь она человеком, возникла бы проблема с пребыванием на солнце. Но она совершенна, Дэвид. Солнечный свет не причиняет ей вреда, но она не выходит наружу днём лишь потому, что она ночной хищник. Вот и всё.  
— Ты меня успокоил, — Дэвид заметно выдохнул.  
— Кстати, — Чарльз вдруг с хитрой улыбкой наклонил голову на бок. — Признайся, ты подсмотрел у гекконов!  
— Что именно? — Дэвид сделал вид, что не понимает о чём речь.  
— Строение их лап! У Ксаи на ладонях такие же ворсинки, создающие сцепление с опорной поверхностью благодаря ван-дер-ваальсовым силам. Поэтому ладони у Ксаи шершавые... и поэтому она может спать вниз головой, цепляясь за потолок лапами... Дэвид, по-моему, это гениально...  
Дэвид был польщён, но всё же возразил:  
— Гениальна природа, я только заимствовал.  
Наконец, сев за стол напротив Чарльза, он придвинул к себе тарелку, взял вилку и улыбнулся:  
— Спасибо тебе.  
— За что?  
— За всё. Просто за всё.  
— Давай есть, Дэвид, ризотто с креветками остывает.  
Дэвид продолжал улыбаться.  
Он помнил, как стали выглядеть стены в углу, облюбованном Ксаи, — она создавала на стенах узоры. Пока едва различимые, но объёмные, выпуклые, о человеческом творчестве сказали бы — что резные. Но это было творчество Ксаи.  
Она украшала свой дом.

14.06.2019


	4. Зерно 4

— Думаю, это всё, что можно было сделать, Уолтер, — с тихим вздохом произнёс Бэйкер, один из техников, совсем недавно выведенных из стазиса. — Рука в норме, ты знаешь, экспедицию оснастили достаточно хорошо, чтобы ты ни в чём не нуждался даже в экстренных ситуациях. Но вот по поводу битых файлов... У тебя может возникать чувство дежавю, ты ведь уже был на этой планете, но помнишь не всё. У людей память может восстановиться со временем, и то не во всех случаях, у тебя же...  
— Я знаю, спасибо, — Уолтер скупо кивнул.  
— Это всё, чем я могу тебе помочь... — снова начал Бэйкер, явно желая хоть как-то поддержать и утешить, но Уолтер просто снова кивнул. — Если будет нужно опять провести диагностику, ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
— Да, спасибо ещё раз.  
Он вышел из технического отсека и направился прямиком на палубу С. По коридору ходили люди — пока не очень много, просыпались колонисты небольшими группами, потому что стояла острая необходимость вакцинации. Кто-то здоровался, кто-то улыбался ему, Уолтер старался отвечать тем же, но все его мысли были заняты одной-единственной проблемой — его повреждённая память. Почему-то казалось, что это важно — вспомнить то, что стёрлось безвозвратно. И сама мысль об утрате важных файлов приносила боль.  
В ангаре люди готовили транспорт к выходу наружу — погода стояла на редкость ясная, ни одного облачка в небе. Хороший день для работы.  
Кто-то снова поздоровался, а потом Уолтера окликнули, и он обернулся.  
Это была Дэниелс. В рабочем костюме, всё ещё немного бледная после периода адаптации, она уже весело улыбалась и махала ему рукой, стоя прямо на крыше грузовика внушительных размеров:  
— Уолтер, привет! Как ты?  
Он подошёл ближе, пожал руку двоим терраформерам, кто-то в ответ похлопал его по плечу.  
Стоя внизу рядом с огромным колесом грузовика, увидеть Дэниелс можно было, только задрав голову. Уолтер постарался улыбнуться ей и ответил:  
— Бэйкер сказал, что всё в норме, буду жить.  
Они оба посмеялись этой странной шутке. Дэниелс надвинула на лоб шапку и резво спустилась вниз:  
— А мы готовим технику. Сегодня хотим начать подготовку грунта — надо бы заняться высадкой кое-каких растений, чтобы прижились, пока погода стоит тёплая. А строительством решили позже заняться, места на корабле хватит ещё на три группы, так что подождать можно.  
— Я видел местечко недалеко от леса, если идти на запад. Там небольшое озеро. Могу показать, если хочешь.  
— Конечно, хочу! Спрашиваешь тоже! — Дэниелс буквально просияла. — Вечером, договорились? Когда с техникой разберёмся.  
— Договорились.

Уолтер не чувствовал себя лишним, для него всегда находилась работа, кому-то всегда требовалась помощь. Но Дэниелс для него значила больше, чем другие колонисты. Возможно, из-за того, что им пришлось пережить на Парадайзе? Или это началось гораздо раньше? Он не знал. Не помнил. И это его беспокоило. Но Дэниелс сияла в его присутствии, её тревоги и тоска по умершему мужу отодвигались на задний план, и Уолтер считал, что это хорошо. Дэниелс должна быть счастлива — хотя бы потому, что так хотел её муж, капитан Джейкоб Брэнсон.  
К слову, среди колонистов ходили слухи, что капитан был когда-то знаком с этим странным профессором Ксавье, который на пару с возникшим из небытия синтетом Дэвидом спас колонистов от захвата пиратами.  
История с пиратами тоже выглядела как-то странно, Уолтер даже просмотрел все доступные видеозаписи, он понимал, что если бы не ксеноморф, который вдруг вывелся на борту корабля из кого-то из колонистов, ничем хорошим эта история не закончилась бы.  
И, да, несчастную Мэри Свифт, давшую жизнь жизнерадостной Ксаи, люди похоронили с почестями — как мать героя. Тем самым смиряясь с опасным соседством и заодно обозначив место будущих захоронений. Уолтер считал, что всё правильно, место обитания людей всегда начиналось с того места, где хоронили предков. Это подтверждала археология, это подтверждала история. У человечества должны быть корни.  
В данном случае — корни получились общими с этими странными и очень опасными созданиями, называемыми ксеноморфами.  
Пару раз за день Уолтер видел того самого профессора, тот ехал в инвалидном кресле по коридорам и обсуждал что-то с доктором Кресент. Женщина выглядела уставшей и очень озабоченной, профессор же... Казалось, что он постоянно испытывает боль, это выдавала его микромимика, хотя он очень старался скрывать своё состояние. Возникал вопрос: как человека с таким состоянием здоровья могли отправить в экспедицию? Или, может быть, это всё действие вакцины, которую он первым испытал на себе?  
Вопросов было много, ответов — ноль.  
После работы в отсеке гидропоники, где Уолтер помогал подготавливать саженцы к пересадке — а заодно старался держаться подальше от грозно шипящих трёх молодых деревьев в контейнерах с функцией ускоренного роста — Мама сообщила, что его ждут в общей столовой.  
Общей столовой называли модульный блок на палубе С, который на скорую руку перестроили из освободившихся помещений, где хранились готовые части для атмосферных куполов. Эти самые купола уже неделю собирали вокруг «Завета».  
В столовой толпился уставший за день народ, все проголодались и жаждали поделиться новостями и просто настроением. Уолтер прошёлся вдоль ряда со столами, заставленными готовой едой, но не взял ничего, зато заметил, что молодой поварихе помогает тот самый Дэвид — переносит тяжёлые кастрюли, на скорую руку шинкует салат для новоприбывших.  
Вёл себя Дэвид немного отстранённо, будто ждал подвоха...  
— Уолтер, сюда! — из дальнего конца помещения ему снова махала рукой Дэниелс.

— Это тебе, — она придвинула Уолтеру тарелку с кашей и пластиковый стаканчик с питательной смесью. — Салат брать не стала, ты вроде не любишь укроп...  
— Он застревает между зубами, — скупо улыбнулся Уолтер, придвигая тарелку ближе. — А у меня нет зубной щётки.  
— Найдём тебе на складе.  
Дэниелс улыбалась и рассказывала о том, какое чудесное место они выбрали для новых саженцев, о том, что строительство куполов идёт быстрее, чем они думали, о том, как шмыгнувший мимо них Мун едва всех не напугал до икоты.  
— Но он просто пробежал мимо, — чуть серьёзнее произнесла Дэниелс, — прямо к тому человеку, профессору. Ну, который в инвалидном кресле. Как ты думаешь, кто он? Я про него до высадки никогда не слышала, а сейчас тут сплошные слухи, один сказочнее другого. Говорят, с ним здесь его дети, но он их не хочет будить.  
— Видимо, для этого есть причины, — Уолтер пожал плечами.  
Каша получилась вкусной, даже с кусочками — совсем крошечными — настоящих яблок.

После ужина Уолтер предложил Дэниелс посмотреть то место с озером, о котором он говорил. Для такой вылазки пришлось получить разрешение у миссис Лэнг и отметиться в списках на санобработку после возвращения. Карантин. Уолтер считал, что это правильно. Но он по-прежнему не понимал, почему всё-таки было решено посадить «Завет» на Парадайз, а не продолжить курс на Оригаи-6.  
Впрочем, когда от экипажа осталось лишь два человека, сильно пострадавших от неизвестного вируса... да ещё после нападения пиратов... и с вечно голодным ксеноморфом на борту...  
Озеро оказалось небольшим, правильной круглой формы — совсем недалеко от реки. На Земле такие озёра назывались старицами. Чуть дальше начинался лес, а берег с одной стороны был пологим и чистым, а с другой — зарос высокими растениями, похожими на земную осоку.  
— С той стороны, — Уолтер махнул рукой на осоку, — довольно топко. Думаю, в сезон штормов там всё превращается в настоящее болото. Но здесь берег песчаный, вода будет уходить быстро. Если дом построить вон там, думаю, будет совсем хорошо.   
— Да, тут красиво, — выдохнула восхищённая Дэниелс, и вдруг замерла. — Ой...  
— Что... — начал было Уолтер, но тоже замолчал.  
Он увидел, как в сторону леса пробиралась Ксаи, а следом за ней шёл Дэвид. Они шли слишком далеко, но на фоне безоблачного вечернего неба их фигуры чётко выделялись.  
Уолтер нахмурился:  
— Он часто ходит в лес и вообще на этой планете прожил десять лет.  
— Наверно, ему было очень одиноко, — Дэниелс с тревогой вздохнула. — Но, если мы построим здесь домик, мы не будем им мешать?  
— Ты ведь знаешь, — Уолтер постарался говорить как можно мягче, — сначала мы покажем проект другим, его должны одобрить. А если одобрят, значит, никому не помешаем.  
— Точно, я как-то совсем забыла, — она вдруг засмеялась.  
Все тревоги ушли, она снова сияла радостью. Уолтер подумал, что за ней лучше почаще приглядывать, настроение у Дэниелс шло перепадами. То грусть, то радость... доктор Кресент говорила, что это последствия пережитого шока — всё-таки муж погиб на глазах, да ещё этот загадочный вирус. Кстати, пробы воздуха показали, что в пределах территории, выбранной заветовцами, никаких опасных бактерий и вирусов не наблюдалось — но это объяснялось довольно сильными ветрами со стороны океана и обитанием в воде моллюска, слизь которого не позволяла развиваться патогену на территории побережья. А вот лес и территории за ним на карте были помечены как заражённые. Доктор Кресент уже изучила пустую коробочку Клостридио тетании, принесённую Дэвидом с тех территорий, и пришла к выводу, что карантин следует соблюдать столько, сколько положено, даже после вакцинации.  
Дэниелс послушно посещала доктора Кресент, посещала сеансы терапии мистера О’Тулла. Одним словом, она была под наблюдением и окружена заботой. То же, кстати, касалось и Теннеси, но тот пока весь погрузился в строительство куполов, он тяжелее переносил утрату жены, возможно, потому что вообще не мог представить, что с ней произошло. Она погибла на планете, а он был так далеко от неё — на расстоянии сотен километров.  
Сам Уолтер не мог точно сказать, что же именно случилось тогда на подъёмнике. Его там не было в тот момент, он не видел произошедшего, да и помнил далеко не всё. В памяти остался только яркий взрыв и чей-то горящий труп.  
Дэнилес отвлекла его от тяжких мыслей:  
— Уолтер, а пойдём назад? Становится холодно что-то... Мы завтра продолжим возиться с грунтом, а ты что будешь делать?  
— Я? — Уолтер задумался. — Пока не знаю. Жизнь покажет.

16.06.2019


	5. Зерно 5

Утром Дэвид снова собрался в лес — биологи просили принести для изучения образцы растений. Конечно, об этом сказал Чарльз, даже перечислил, какие именно образцы они просили, но сам Дэвид пока старался держаться на расстоянии от людей. Никак не мог решить для себя, как к ним относиться.  
Колонисты обживались на новом месте, готовили планировку будущего поселения, строили атмосферные купола — это решение Дэвид одобрял. Для земных культур нужен более-менее стабильный климат, купола позволят его создать. Вдобавок, купола защитят поселение от местных штормов, которые могут длиться здесь месяцами. Парадайз был прекрасен всем, кроме одного — своей бешеной атмосферы.  
Сегодня погода стояла пасмурная, небо затянуло тучами, с океана дул сырой и промозглый ветер, поэтому снаружи народа почти не было, люди старались работать в тепле и комфорте. Едва Дэвид вышел за пределы будущего поселения, за ним следом увязалась Ксаи. Где она пряталась до этого, наверно, один только Чарльз мог бы сказать.  
Ксаи скачками продвигалась вперёд, ныряла в высокую траву, возвращалась, то и дело оглядывалась на Дэвида, вызывая у него улыбку. Но, если честно, утренняя активность для неё была редким явлением. Чуть позже к ним присоединился Хирш, затеявший с Ксаи догонялки до леса и обратно, пару раз они попытались несерьёзно подраться, но им быстро надоело. Гораздо интереснее оказалось наблюдать за копошащимися вдалеке людьми, дожидаясь, пока Дэвид их догонит.  
А Дэвид не торопился. Вчера он сделал для себя новую флейту и теперь шёл, пытаясь наиграть на ней мелодию любимой песни — о ветре, качающем ячмень.  
Оба ксеноморфа замерли, прислушиваясь, каждый повернул голову немного на бок, то ли озадаченные, то ли так лучше воспринималось.  
Дэвид шёл, рассекая зелёные волны травы, как все предыдущие десять лет, но теперь он был не один.  
— Чарльз? — тихо позвал он, просто чтобы убедиться в этом.  
«Я с тобой, Дэвид», — в голосе Чарльза слышалось неподдельное тепло.  
— Если я принесу им ту гигантскую ночную лилию, как думаешь, их это порадует?  
«Ты про ту, которая пахнет, как мёртвый скунс?»  
— Да, про неё. Если не обращать внимания на запах, она очень даже красивая.  
«Приноси, думаю, Джонсон будет плясать от восторга, он такие гигантские цветы только в книге про Алису в Стране Чудес видел».  
— Предупреди его насчёт противогаза тогда.  
«Обязательно».  
Дэвид улыбнулся и отправился дальше. Он не считал, что для телепатического общения нужно обязательно думать. Ему нравилось говорить с Чарльзом вслух — тот всегда его слышал. Если, конечно, не спал под действием лекарств.  
Лекарства. Дэвиду они не нравились — их воздействие было слишком сильным, они вызывали привыкание, и в конечном итоге дозу придётся повышать. Но доктор Донаван — тот самый хирург, пробуждения которой они оба так ждали — настаивала, что подготовительный период будет долгим и нелёгким. Ей нужно было изучить как вживлённый имплант, так и самого Чарльза. Чарльз ведь не был человеком... и его лекарства отличались от человеческих.  
Ксаи, вынырнувшая из травы, застыла, тревожно глядя на Дэвида — почувствовала смену его эмоций, забеспокоилась. Вместе с ней забеспокоился и Хирш, нервно задёргал хвостом и тоже замер.  
— Всё хорошо, — как можно мягче произнёс Дэвид, стараясь их успокоить.  
Всё на самом деле было хорошо.

Вернулся Дэвид ближе к обеду, прошёл санобработку — не столько чтобы не притащить споры патогена, сколько чтобы избавиться от мерзкого запаха ночной лилии, которую всё-таки притащил с собой в качестве сувенира для биологов, пусть развлекаются. Здоровенный цветочек длиной в два с половиной метра с тяжёлыми трубчатыми соцветиями теперь лежал в дальнем углу лаборатории, благоухая на всё помещение. Бледно-сиреневые лепестки мрачно выделялись на стерильно-белом полу.  
Ксаи опять спряталась где-то в недрах «Завета», оставив Хирша бегать за Муном по голубоватому песку пляжа. Ей хотелось покоя, и Дэвид подозревал, что она уже задумывалась о том, чтобы отложить яйцо.  
Чарльз не отзывался, и Дэвид решил, что тот спит после очередного укола обезболивающего. А значит, нужно было чем-то себя занять на ближайшие час-два.  
Для начала он заглянул в ясли — проверить самочувствие близнецов. Их решили будить в последнюю очередь, потому что перед этим обязательно нужно подготовить людей к тому, с чем им придётся столкнуться. А точнее — с кем. И хотя Чарльз считал, что на деле всё пройдёт намного проще, Дэвид думал, что проблемы могут всё-таки возникнуть.  
Ванда спала спокойно, показатели Пьетро были в норме, но Дэвид подозревал, что Ксаи продолжала сюда наведываться, хотя камеры почему-то перестали отслеживать её перемещения на «Завете». Или Мама в сговоре с Ксаи, или Ксаи научилась обходить протоколы искина. И то, и другое вызывало у Дэвида непреодолимое желание закрыть лицо ладонью. Чарльз называл этот жест «фэйспалмом», говорил, что нахватался у своих учеников.  
Лёгкая тревога за Чарльза не отпускала, поэтому Дэвид всё-таки заглянул в его каюту — увидел своего не-человека на кровати, свернувшегося под пледом в позу эмбриона, и присел рядом на край. Осторожно коснулся ладонью седой пряди в чёлке Чарльза, поправил плед и тихо вышел из каюты.  
Его невозможный не-человек выглядел с каждым днём всё хуже. Под глазами залегли чёрные тени, сухие губы трескались до кровавых трещин, глаза, когда-то удивившие своим ярким голубым цветом, с каждым днём становились всё более тусклыми, скрывая свой цвет за яркой сеткой красных сосудов.  
В очередной раз Дэвид задумался, был ли Чарльз честен с ним в плане своего здоровья. Но выяснять что-то за его спиной Дэвид не хотел, лучше просто спросить прямо. Честность должна оставаться в их отношениях в любом случае.  
Он спустился вниз, собираясь в общей столовой взять что-нибудь для Чарльза, когда проснётся — он наверняка будет голоден.  
Обеденный перерыв у многих давно закончился, и сейчас в помещении почти никого не было, кроме двоих техников и поварихи — дочери одного из них.  
Дэвид знал, что на кухне постоянного повара нет, люди дежурят по очереди, чтобы снять общую нагрузку, пока не выведут из стазиса всех. А значит, особых навыков в готовке ни у кого из дежурных по кухне и не было.  
И тут стало ясно, что отсутствие этих самых навыков стало небольшой проблемой.  
Отец утешал несчастную дочь, заверяя, что каша из стандартного набора не была плохой, её вообще нельзя испортить, но вид у девчонки был убитый.  
Дэвид постоял в стороне, слушая их разговор, но делал вид, что занят изучением графика дежурств. На него никто не обращал внимания.  
А когда техники ушли, и девчонка осталась одна...  
— Я так понимаю, ты Стейси? — доброжелательно произнёс Дэвид, осторожно подходя к ней.  
Та, сидевшая за самым дальним столиком, вздрогнула и подняла на него заплаканные глаза.  
— Стейси Лэнг, я прав?  
Она молча кивнула.  
Об этой девочке как-то говорил Чарльз, Дэвид попытался вспомнить, о чём именно тогда шёл разговор, но, кроме незначительных фраз вроде упоминания, чья она дочь, Дэвид в своей памяти ничего не нашёл.  
Он подошёл ближе и остановился, не доходя до её столика. Снова улыбнулся:  
— Я Дэвид.  
— Я знаю, — тихо сказала она. — Вас все знают. И Уолтера тоже. Вы что-то хотели? Я могу сделать питательную смесь...  
— Нет-нет, — улыбка Дэвида стала слегка натянутой, его напрягала тревожность Стейси, она явно чего-то боялась. — Я просто хотел спросить, не нужна ли тебе помощь сегодня на кухне.  
И тут она разревелась. Уткнулась в ладони лицом и перешла на безутешный плач.  
Дэвид никогда не умел утешать женщин. Правда, никогда не умел, хотя в его базе и были заложены навыки психолога. С женщинами всегда было... сложно. Взять хотя бы мисс Викерс — той никогда не были нужны его утешения.  
Сквозь рыдания Стейси он услышал совершенно несчастное:  
— У меня не получается даже сделать кашу из порошка для преобразования... хотела сделать молочную с рисом, а получилась безвкусная ерунда... к тому же несолёная...  
Дэвид вздохнул и всё-таки сел рядом за столик и осторожно предложил:  
— Давай, я тебе сегодня помогу? Я знаю много рецептов, и кашу мы сделаем вкусную. 

После вечернего дежурства на кухне Дэвид, наверно, впервые понял, что значит выражение «устал, как собака»: почему-то хотелось высунуть язык наружу и попытаться отдышаться, а ещё лучше — просто лечь на пол и уснуть. Он очень позавидовал людям, которые могли это сделать — просто лечь и отрубиться, провалившись в сон.  
Зайдя в свою каюту, он замер в дверях.  
Чарльз сидел в своём кресле у иллюминатора и в свете лампы читал какую-то книгу.  
— Как прошёл день? — тихо спросил он, прищурив в намёке на улыбку усталые глаза.  
— По-разному, — Дэвид направился прямо к нему и сел на пол так, чтобы прижаться лбом к коленям Чарльза. — Утром был в лесу, в обед вернулся, принёс лилию на радость биологам. Хирш и Ксаи нагулялись по лесу, кажется, до усталости в лапах. А потом меня занесло в столовую... и я на свою голову связался с человеком.  
— Стейси, да? — Чарльз всё понимал и без чтения мыслей.  
— Да, я думаю ещё немного ей помочь в дежурства, но... С ней... тяжело.  
— Я знаю. У неё проблемы с вкусовыми ощущениями, поэтому повар из неё так себе. Но вот зрение у неё... рентгеновское.  
— То есть... — Дэвид резко поднял голову, когда до него дошёл смысл слов Чарльза.  
— Её дед был одним из первых, кто вернулся на Землю с Ладона. У её отца ДНК почти не изменена, потому что он родился уже на Земле, но он носитель «гена икс». У неё изменения незначительные, по сравнению с Вандой или Пьетро, но они есть.  
— Это тайна? — осторожно спросил Дэвид и нахмурился.  
— Нет, теперь не тайна. Здесь, на Парадайзе, таких тайн не будет. Но с людьми мы об этом поговорим подробнее чуть позже, когда проснутся все. Так будет проще.  
— А ты можешь поговорить со Стейси? Она думает, что такие проблемы только у неё...  
Чарльз тяжело вздохнул и потёр переносицу:  
— Зря они так... очень зря. Я постараюсь ей помочь, но только если того захочет она сама.  
— Ты знаешь, что ты — самый лучший? — Дэвид снова уткнулся лбом ему в колени, на душе почему-то сразу полегчало.  
— Не уверен, если честно.  
Тёплые пальцы Чарльза коснулись головы Дэвида, мягко поглаживая. Это было хорошо и приятно.  
Дэвид подумал, что обязательно сделает всё, чтобы его не-человеку больше не было больно. По крайней мере, очень постарается.

17.06.2019

\--------------  
**Пояснения:**

Вот так выглядит гигантская лилия, которую принёс биологам Дэвид (изображение полноразмерное, просто ужато):

[](http://images.vfl.ru/ii/1587996286/14297187/30344471.jpg)


	6. Зерно 6

Утром Дэвид помогал в планировке будущего сада, поскольку лучше людей знал местный климат. Решили, что расположить его следует вглубь побережья — подальше от воды, чтобы не нарушать естественный ареал обитания тех самых моллюсков, из ферментов которых делали вакцину. Обсуждение планировки сада плавно перетекло в обсуждение планировки самого поселения. Дэвид слушал, соглашался или не соглашался, объясняя своё мнение, но в большей степени просто наблюдал.  
Люди. Они казались такими же, как и все те, кого он видел раньше, до экспедиции «Прометея». Но всё же... были другими. Они спрашивали его мнение, обращались к нему по имени, в порыве энтузиазма могли прикоснуться, чтобы привлечь внимание... Они активно втягивали его в диалог и прислушивались к тому, что он им говорил.  
Это было интересно. Необычно. Непривычно. Странно.  
Возможно, именно об этом говорил Чарльз?  
— Дэвид, — вдруг спросил один из людей, Финдли, проектировщик. — А эти ксены, где они будут жить в итоге?  
— Ксены? — Дэвид даже удивился.  
— Ну... — человек смутился. — Ксеноморфы. Просто...   
— Ничего страшного, я понял, — Дэвид сдержанно улыбнулся, хотя у самого что-то трещало в черепной коробке, кажется, всё-таки случилась передозировка общения. — Мун и Хирш — я бы сказал, что они дикие. Они непривычны к близкому соседству с человеком, и, если бы не вакцина, воспринимали бы вас, скорее, как предмет охоты...  
На этих словах он намеренно сделал паузу, чтобы проверить реакцию. Люди осознавали сказанное, понимали, что ксеноморфы — опасные существа, потому что кое-кто всё-таки вздрогнул на этих словах, но всё же сдержал эмоции и сохранил лицо. Дэвид кивнул про себя, принял к сведению. Понимают, это хорошо. И продолжил:  
— Поэтому они как жили на территории леса, так там и останутся. Могут заглядывать в поселение, поскольку очень любопытны, но жить на его территории не смогут и не захотят. В этом случае лучше стараться избегать их агрессии, то есть не провоцировать намеренно. Но они всё понимают, это вы уже знаете. Что касается Ксаи...   
Финдли осторожно заметил:  
— Мы не будем трогать её гнездо. Но есть предложение просто вытащить из блока весь этот угол и перенести в более тихое место. «Завет» всё равно нужно разбирать, он построен с расчётом на это.  
— Я знаю, — согласно кивнул Дэвид. — И это правильное решение — сохранить этот угол. Его можно перенести сюда,- Дэвид отметил на плане территории место на краю леса, но недалеко от того, где собирался построить дом для себя и Чарльза. — Она привыкла к нам, ей будет спокойнее. Но ещё такой момент. Ксаи — самка. Она будет откладывать яйца. Вы должны понимать, что место, где она будет жить, не предназначено для человека. Даже вакцинированного.  
Повисла тишина. Люди явно оценивали риски, пытались осознать, насколько реально построить город в такой близости от гнезда.  
В конечном итоге, снова возникло оживление, люди зашумели, предлагая варианты — куда-то сдвинуть будущие дома, где-то переместить сады...  
А потом прозвучало предложение:  
— А вот здесь, на окраине, можно посадить шипуны. Аллеями. И для ксенов недалеко, и для города безопасно, и от ветра с океана прикроет...  
— Тогда вот тут можно...  
И снова началось шумное и очень оживлённое проектирование будущего города для поселенцев.  
Дэвид смотрел на людей, слушал и думал, что, может быть, попади он именно в эту экспедицию, что-то могло бы пойти иначе...  
Хотя... в этом случае он точно не смог бы помочь Чарльзу. Не смог бы спасти. Потому что у Кэрин Орам были чёткие инструкции по поводу профессора генетики Чарльза Ксавье и его детей: мутантов не предполагалось оставлять свободными, она надела бы на них ошейники, прежде чем выводить из стазиса.

После очень продуктивной работы над планировкой будущего поселения Дэвид вернулся к себе в каюту — он собирался переодеться и пройтись по пляжу. Может быть, немного собрать моллюсков, но главное — вытащить из грота Хирша, чтобы заставить его пробежаться по пляжу. Ксеноморф слишком засиделся после травм, для восстановления полноценного движения ему нужно было двигаться. Впрочем, как и любому другому живому существу. Будет хорошо, если к ним присоединится Ксаи...  
«Дэвид, ты не занят?» — раздалось тихое в разуме Дэвида.  
— Совершенно свободен, — он едва заметно улыбнулся.  
«Тогда можешь зайти ко мне?»  
— Всё хорошо, Чарльз?  
«Более чем».  
Но всё же Дэвид не поверил. Если откровенно, сам Чарльз очень редко обращался с такой просьбой. Он вечно был занят какими-то исследованиями, консультировал людей по самым разным вопросам, допоздна засиживался в лабораториях и почти не спал. Дэвид подозревал, что Чарльз просто боится спать. Он выматывал себя до состояния трупа, чтобы потом принять обезболивающее и просто провалиться в сон на сутки, а то и двое. И в таком состоянии он не слышал никого и ничего. Это не нравилось Дэвиду, не нравилось и Ксаи — она начинала нервничать и пытаться пролезть в каюту Чарльза. Последнее Дэвид старался пресекать, за что Ксаи частенько обижалась на него, но не надолго. Она была отходчива, как и большинство человеческих детей — отвлекалась на что-то другое довольно быстро, забывая про обиду.  
Дэвид отложил куртку в сторону и вышел из каюты. Если Чарльз звал, не стоило заставлять его ждать.

Чарльз обнаружился у себя — он сидел на кровати рядом с раскрытым ящиком, в котором хранились его личные вещи. Те самые, которые когда-то Дэвид уже изучил.  
Чарльз выглядел усталым, но вполне довольным происходящим. Увидев Дэвида, он похлопал по кровати рядом с собой, приглашая присесть.  
— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, — тихо сказал он.  
Дэвид послушно сел рядом, достаточно близко, чтобы коленом касаться бедра Чарльза, но тот будто не замечал этого.  
Дождавшись, когда Дэвид устроится поудобнее, Чарльз перерыл все свои футболки — совершенно одинаковые, как уже отмечал Дэвид — и вытащил из-под них два листа бумаги. Один Дэвид уже видел, это была старая фотография. Вторым было письмо, которое он читать не стал.  
— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, — произнёс Чарльз. — Это... это было после того, как мы отразили первую атаку пиратов на Ладон. Меня как раз тогда парализовало... несчастный случай, мы ещё не умели слаженно реагировать на подобные угрозы. Я был слишком близко, не успел отреагировать, задело рикошетом... впрочем, неважно. Это — Пьетро, Ванда и их отец, Эрик.  
Дэвид снова всмотрелся в изображение на фотографии. Что-то подобное он как раз и подозревал — что на снимке отец близнецов. В крайнем случае, какой-то близкий родственник... Чарльз продолжал:  
— Он был моим другом, управлял металлом и электромагнитными полями. Но родился он на Земле, к нам попал, сбежав с Земли в попытке выжить. Он был первой жертвой геноцида... задолго до того, как они поймали мою сестру.  
Дэвид молчал, но запоминал всё, что ему говорили. Это была важная информация, которую он обязательно проанализирует позже.  
А Чарльз продолжал:  
— Я знаю, что это всё ты уже видел, и очень признателен, что ошейник ты не сломал. Потому что... потому что однажды он пригодится — когда я стану настолько старым, что не смогу контролировать свой дар... чтобы никто не пострадал, эту штуку придётся на меня надеть.  
— Нет, — вырвалось у Дэвида само, он даже не успел понять, почему сказал это, но...  
— Да, — жёстче произнёс Чарльз. — Это будет необходимо, и это придётся сделать. Поэтому я очень рад, что ошейник цел. И очень надеюсь, что с ним ничего не случится и позже. Но вообще... я подумал... просто подумал, что тебе было бы интересно узнать, что в письме.  
Чарльз повернул голову и посмотрел Дэвиду в глаза — прямо и так мягко, как умел только он один.  
Дальнейшее уже звучало только в разуме Дэвида: «Это письмо от моих учеников, тех, кто остался на Земле и выжил».

«Дорогой профессор, — зазвучал незнакомый женский голос, говорящий со странным мягким акцентом, — мы очень рады, что вы живы».  
Следом зазвучал мужской, и в его произношении звук «р» звучал как раскатистый рык: «Мы рады, что смогли вытащить вас оттуда, столько над этим работали, но так непростительно медленно...»  
«Мы надеемся, что вы благополучно достигли цели, что там, где вы сейчас...»  
«...вы свободны и счастливы, все трое».  
«Передавайте привет этим неугомонным созданиям, особенно нашей отважной ведьме...»  
Голоса звучали разные, с разным произношением, от чистейшего английского до напевного китайского, слышались и странные пришепётывания, и хриплые порыкивания... Дэвид даже не понимал, как это в принципе возможно.  
Каждое слово сопровождалось образами — женщины, мужчины, дети, все совершенно невообразимой внешности.  
И море, океан тепла звучали в этих словах.  
«Мы все вас очень любим, нам будет очень не хватать вас... Теперь всё будет хорошо, профессор. Обязательно хорошо. Всегда с вами даже через всю вселенную — ваши ученики».

— Это письмо... — Чарльз заговорил очень тихо, почти шёпотом. — Это письмо... самое ценное, что у меня осталось, если не считать фотографии и близнецов. Близнецы, конечно, важнее всего остального.  
Он вдруг горько улыбнулся и продолжил:  
— Но я не смогу заменить им отца.   
— Никто не сможет, — Дэвид притянул Чарльза к себе и осторожно обнял. — Заменить кого-то — невозможно, я знаю. Но мы постараемся сделать всё, чтобы они были здесь счастливы.  
— Спасибо, Дэвид...  
— Это тебе спасибо, что поделился со мной этим.  
Но Чарльз не ответил. Дэвид встревоженно посмотрел на него и замер, не смея дышать.  
Чарльз просто спал, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Дэвиду. 

20-21.06.2019


	7. Chapter 7

Последние два дня Дэвид очень сильно переживал по поводу того, чему предстояло произойти буквально уже сейчас. Он и раньше много раз думал, как это было бы — познакомиться с детьми Чарльза, узнать их ближе... тех, кто тоже родился и вырос на этой прекрасной планете Ладон, тех, кто так много значил для Чарльза. Дэвид понимал, что его могут и не принять — дети сложные создания. Неважно, сколько им лет, для них всегда важен будет тот, кто является частью семьи. Детская ревность — страшное явление, когда-то Дэвид это испытывал на себе регулярно. Но очень надеялся, что сейчас получится избежать подобного...  
Он знал, что доктор Кресент и ещё несколько человек, чьё мнение имело вес, вели беседы с колонистами на тему того, что среди них есть разные люди... это так мягко намекали на так называемых мутантов. Иными словами, пытались подготовить к тому, с чем придётся столкнуться, когда проснутся близнецы.  
Но Чарльз... Чарльз считал, что это не совсем верный подход.  
Вечерами, когда оба были свободны от дневных забот, и если Чарльз не страдал от особенно сильных болей в спине, они сидели в каюте Дэвида, пили чай или горячий шоколад и очень многое обсуждали.  
— Я поговорил с родителями Стейси, поговорил с ней самой, — однажды признался Чарльз в один из таких вечеров. — Мы пришли к выводу, что всеми этими беседами ничего не сделать, никак не подготовить к тому, что... будет. Да, люди легче воспринимают тех, кто отличается от них, но этот момент нужно решать иначе. Они могут воспринять человека без руки, или наоборот — с ещё одной конечностью... но как они воспримут того, у кого есть, например, хвост? Длинный и подвижный, который не спрячешь, который используется постоянно как ещё одна конечность? Или как воспримут того, прикасаться к кому физически опасно? У меня была такая ученица, это было очень тяжело — для неё самой. Никогда ни к кому не прикасаться... а ведь она была подростком, а подростки влюбляются... одно лёгкое касание — и можно причинить серьёзный вред.  
— Но тебя же воспринимают как равного, верно? — Дэвид нахмурился и осторожно взял Чарльза за руку. — При этом все прекрасно знают, что ты — телепат. И можешь читать мысли, можешь влиять на них, стирать память... внушать что-то...  
— И убивать, — Чарльз горько улыбнулся и уткнулся лбом в плечо Дэвида. — Да, они знают. Они знают, что капитан «Завета» учился в моей школе. Знают, что нам с детьми с трудом удалось избежать смерти. Но моей силы как таковой они ещё не видели. Они не знают, на что способна Ванда. Они не знают, что может Пьетро... но на «Завете» людей с «геном икс» хватало. Их было изначально сорок пять человек. Трое погибли во время выброса нейтрино. Один из них — капитан. Дэниелс до сих пор не знает, кем на самом деле был её муж. А я хочу, чтобы знала. Это будет честно по отношению к ним обоим. Хочу, чтобы знала, как сильно он ею дорожил, как берёг — от самого себя. От того огня, который бушевал внутри него... Только его любовь к ней спасла его самого от более ранней смерти. Знаешь, Джейкоб в юности часто срывался. Когда волновался — начинало гореть буквально всё вокруг него. У него довольно поздно проявилась эта особенность, в двенадцать. Но мне удалось помочь ему. Главным было показать, что те, кого ты любишь — твоя главная защита. Его любовь к близким стала его щитом от его собственного огня...  
Дэвид подождал, добавит ли Чарльз что-то ещё, но тот молчал. И тогда Дэвид заметил:  
— Получается, что среди колонистов есть ещё сорок два потомка выходцев с Ладона?  
— Да, не считая нас троих, но считая Стейси и её отца.  
Сорок два человека из тысячи девятисот сорока семи... это чуть больше двух процентов от общего количества. В целом, в природе это нормальное явление, когда два процента особей развиваются иначе, что задаёт стимул к развитию вида. Эволюция.  
— Я понимаю ход твоих мыслей, — вдруг улыбнулся Чарльз и сам обнял Дэвида, фактически перетекая на него всем своим весом. Благо, что они опять расположились на кровати — кровати в каютах явно самое удобное место на Парадайзе для подобного развития событий. — Когда-то давно я даже писал об этом диссертацию. Мутация — и есть эволюция. Я был тогда молод и наивен, если честно.  
— Но если ты был прав, что в этом такого?  
— Не всем об этом стоит знать, вот и всё...  
Дэвид всерьёз задумался над сказанным.

А накануне долгожданного события стали происходить странные вещи. Стейси вдруг предложила показать свои рисунки — и Дэвид согласился их посмотреть с большим интересом. И интерес был оправдан — она видела мир иначе, и это отражалось в её рисунках. Все живые существа для неё оказались открыты до самого нутра: она рисовала то, что видела — и видела их кости, внутренности, все те дикие импланты, которыми люди пытались себя улучшать или наоборот, старались восстановить себя... Дэвид видел в её картинах особую красоту — красоту внутреннего мира, он понимал, что ей наверняка было очень тяжело не говорить окружающим то, что она видит в них.  
Он видел, какой радостью загорались её глаза от его искреннего восхищения. И чтобы поощрить девчонку, он принёс блокнот со своими новыми рисунками. А рисовал он, в основном, растения, ксеноморфов, Чарльза, Парадайз... и те кусочки реальности Ладона, которые успевал заметить в том, что Чарльз ему показывал в своих воспоминаниях.  
Чуть позже выяснилось, что один из терраформеров обладал слабым телекинезом — совсем слабым, потому что никогда не развивал его. Его силы хватало лишь на то, чтобы сдувать листья с дорожек, но это оказалось довольно весело.  
Но вот наступил долгожданный день, и... по настоянию Чарльза колонистов пришлось эвакуировать с «Завета» и территории вокруг него — в радиусе километра. Потому что даже Чарльз не знал, чего ждать.  
Вакцину Дэвид приготовил заранее — более доработанную, над этим вариантом они с Чарльзом сидели вдвоём. И теперь оставалось только скрестить пальцы — и ждать.  
Начали с Ванды, потому что она могла успокоить брата гораздо быстрее и эффективнее.  
В опустевших яслях осталось всего две капсулы — капсулы с близнецами. Обе они лежали теперь на полу, и спящие в них брат и сестра выглядели слишком бледными. Но показатели на сенсорных экранах оставались в норме, хотя капсула Ванды теперь была открыта.  
— Дэвид, — Чарльз отложил в сторону использованный шприц. — Пожалуйста, оставь меня с ними. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал.  
— Чарльз, я могу помочь...  
— Нет, она может испугаться, тогда разлетится весь «Завет» к чертям. Она может испугаться чего угодно, даже меня... Её сны... слишком тревожны сейчас.  
— Хорошо, я понял. Но ты позови...  
— Позову, когда всё будет позади.  
И Дэвид вышел. Он оглянулся в дверях, чтобы увидеть, как сидящий на полу Чарльз склонился над раскрытой капсулой и осторожно касается ладонью волос спящей Ванды в попытке утешить. И двери в ясли закрылись, отрезая Дэвида от тех, кто значил для него слишком много.  
Он поспешил уйти, чтобы не заставлять Чарльза переживать ещё и за него. А потому не знал, что там происходило, как долго его не-человек пытался успокоить взбесившуюся силу Ванды... и как ему это вообще удалось.  
Потому что там, снаружи, куда в последнюю минуту Дэвид буквально бросился на самой высокой скорости, на какую только был способен, было видно, как «Завет» будто охватило алое пламя.  
Дэвид помнил жар, охвативший его самого, но это не был огонь, это было нечто... иное. В тот короткий и действительно пугающий момент он вдруг ощутил себя... почти человеком.  
Но за пределами «Завета» это странное ощущение исчезло, а корабль, казалось, сотрясался в агонии.  
— Нужно как-то это остановить, — раздался рядом знакомый до боли голос.  
Дэвид обернулся и увидел стоящего рядом Уолтера. Люди оставались там, далеко от «Завета», на максимально безопасном расстоянии, их не было даже видно за недавно посаженными деревьями.  
А корабль пылал алым пламенем, но... не сгорал.  
— Позволь ей понять, что она жива, — тихо ответил Дэвид своему собрату, понимая, что вряд ли сможет донести самую главную мысль — что здесь они ничем не смогут помочь. — Ей нужно осознать, что она в безопасности.  
— Но не убьёт ли это Ксавье?  
— Она его любит.

«Завет» бился в агонии вместе с Вандой долгие семь часов. Сгущалась темнота, люди собирались в маленькие группки вокруг переносных промышленных фонарей, кутались в заранее приготовленные пледы — давно похолодало, с океана дул неприятный сырой ветер. Немного поодаль на переносных полевых печках готовили ужин, все проголодались и очень устали, но не могли не смотреть на то, как в алом зареве содрогался, искажая свои очертания, «Завет», внутри которого сейчас находились только трое: опальный профессор генетики и его приёмные дети.  
На запах еды из темноты стали выходить ксеноморфы — сначала слишком любопытный Мун, за ним подтянулся Хирш, державшийся на большем расстоянии. Что же касалось Ксаи... ту заранее погрузил в сон сам Чарльз, и Дэвид вместе с людьми осторожно вынес её из гнезда на «Завете». Ксаи устроили в одном из гротов на побережье, похожем на тот, где прятался Хирш.  
Люди волновались и ждали, вместе с ними начинали волноваться ксеноморфы, но пока всё было под контролем.  
А потом пламя погасло, оставив настрадавшийся «Завет» в том виде, в каком он и был до того.  
В ночном воздухе стали появляться светящиеся рои светлячков, их относило ветром то в одну сторону, то в другую, со стороны леса пополз сырой туман... Недовольный холодом Мун стрекотнул что-то, дёрнул хвостом и нырнул в траву, скрываясь в ночной темноте. Хирш пока оставался на месте.  
А потом темноту разрезал испуганный женский крик...  
Никто ничего не успел понять, когда вдруг в темноте замелькали серебристые всполохи, и перед людьми появился Пьетро — взъерошенный и испуганный молодой человек, с неестественного цвета волосами, всё ещё одетый в костюм для гипер-сна.  
— Это... — он оглядывался по сторонам в поисках хоть какой-то поддержки. — Это самое... Там... ну, короче, блин! Профу нужна помощь, вот!  
Первым отмер, разумеется, Дэвид. Скорость, с которой он бежал обратно, наверняка была не ниже той, с какой бегал сам Пьетро.

В медицинском отсеке среди стерильно белых стен на таких же стерильно белых простынях Чарльз казался похожим на труп. Он едва дышал, аппаратура отсчитывала его пульс. Ванда, уже сутки дежурившая у постели Чарльза, не сводила глаз с капельницы, провожая взглядом каждую каплю лекарства. Пьетро с трудом уговорил её переодеться хотя бы в типовые футболку и штаны, всучил в руки кружку с питательной смесью, но заставить её поесть так и не смог. И теперь с беспомощным видом сидел у стены прямо на полу и жевал какой-то батончик.  
Дэвид снова вошёл в палату, проверил жизненные показатели Чарльза, поменял пакет с лекарством на пакет с физраствором.  
Пьетро поднял на него испуганные глаза и тихо с надеждой спросил:  
— Он ведь очнётся, правда?  
— Я не хотела, — снова заплакала Ванда. — Я, правда, не хотела...  
Дэвид вздохнул и обернулся к детям. Постарался выдавить из себя улыбку и негромко сказал:  
— Он сильный, вы знаете это лучше меня. Просто... просто нужно время. И, наверно, надо просто ждать его, верить... что он найдёт дорогу назад.  
— Нас боятся, — прошептала Ванда. — Боятся за то, что я сделала...  
— Нет, — Дэвид покачал головой. — Люди боятся за Чарльза, переживают, как и вы. Они знают, что он уже был на грани. Все эти месяцы он почти не спал. Боли в спине не давали ему покоя ни на минуту. Мы ждали... ждали, когда доктор Донаван сможет сделать ему операцию. Просто Чарльзу немного не хватило сил. Думаю, когда он отдохнёт, то вернётся к нам. Сон — это ведь тоже лекарство, иногда даже лучшее.  
Дверь в палату с шипением открылась, и с потолка на пол медленно перетекла Ксаи. Она с опаской повернула голову к Ванде, обмотала хвост вокруг себя, на секунду повернулась в сторону Пьетро и подобралась ближе к больничной койке, на которой спал Чарльз.  
Дэвид не стал останавливать её.  
Ксаи подобралась ещё ближе. Ухватилась лапами за край койки и поднялась чуть выше, чтобы посмотреть на Чарльза. Звук, который она издала, больше напоминал жалобный тихий писк. А потом... она просто забралась под койку и свернулась кольцом там.  
Ванда замерла на месте, боясь пошевелиться. Но Дэвид протянул ей руку и сказал:  
— Ванда, смена караула. Чарльз теперь в надёжных руках, а вам с Пьетро нужен отдых. Пойдём?  
Из-под койки раздалось негромкое фырканье — то ли в знак согласия, что Чарльз теперь под присмотром, то ли неодобрение того, что Ванда не идёт отдыхать.  
Пьетро раздумывать не стал, он просто умчался из палаты — обустраивать комнату для них с сестрой.

21-24.06.2019


	8. Непоседа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Непоседа - это значение имени Аие.  
> События происходят спустя 10 лет после начала колонизации Парадайза.  
> И просьба: давайте закроем глаза на "научный" подход к решению проблемы в этой истории.
> 
> Технический момент: сейчас эта глава идёт под номером 8. Потом я попробую переместить её дальше, по идее, она должна быть в конце.

В последнее время по ночам Ксаи перестала охотиться, она просто не выходила из своего гнезда, сворачивалась там кольцом вокруг отложенного год назад яйца и тихо плакала. Конечно, физиологически плакать ксеноморфы не могут, но это не отменяет того факта, что им может быть плохо настолько, что эмоционально они могут оказаться на грани нервного срыва.

Дэвид об этом знал. Он знал причину боли Ксаи. Но беда была в том, что он ничего не мог с этим сделать.

Ксаи выросла. Она больше не была тем восторженным, влюблённым в жизнь детёнышем, она стала взрослой особью, чьи инстинкты требовали выполнять свой биологический долг. Если тогда, много лет назад, на «Завете» новорождённый ксеноморф решил, что нужно срочно собирать армию себе подобных, чтобы защитить свой дом и близкое существо от захватчиков, и это был импульсивный порыв, вызванным просто сумасшедшим страхом, то сейчас дела обстояли гораздо хуже. Тогда Ксаи получилось остановить. Достаточно было всего лишь объяснить ей, что всё хорошо и бояться больше не нужно. Но сейчас… сейчас её инстинкты требовали продолжать род, они просто вопили об этом. Она и так слишком долго прожила в своём счастливом детстве.

Год назад она отложила первое в жизни яйцо. И продолжила заботиться о гнезде, охотиться, охранять свою территорию и присматривать за своей семьёй. Яйца ксеноморфов не нуждаются в постоянном присутствии матери, температурный режим и влажность в гнезде поддерживаются уже автономно, благодаря той биосистеме, которая настраивается сама с появлением первого яйца. Потому что всё гнездо, обустроенное ксеноморфом, оплетённое паутиной из его слюны, становится одной маленькой биосистемой. Абсолютно автономной.

Но время шло, и ничего не менялось. Не было на планете ни одного живого существа, в ДНК которого не было встроено защиты от воздействия патогена.

Дэвид всё это прекрасно знал и понимал, что с каждым годом Ксаи будет чувствовать себя всё хуже. Она может отложить сотню яиц, это не проблема для её организма, она может стать Королевой и основать целый рой, но… но яйца не оживут. Они будут спать годами, если не веками, но ни одно из них не даст родиться новому маленькому существу.

Ксаи тоже прекрасно это понимала.

И Дэвид знал, что она понимает.

От этого становилось только хуже.

 

Однажды утром Мун и Хирш пробрались в бунгало, растормошили спящего Чарльза и, сев перед кроватью с несчастным видом, принялись что-то чирикать и скрипеть.

Эмоционально от них так фонило беспокойством и испугом, что Чарльз мгновенно проснулся. Он ещё не успел окончательно прийти в себя после сна, но перед его глазами уже мелькали картинки, которые усиленно старались ему передать ксеноморфы. Получалось у них ещё смазанно, не совсем чётко, но в целом смысл был понятен.

Ксаи не хочет есть. Она не выходит из гнезда уже неделю, отказывается от мяса и даже не шипит на этих двоих ксеноморфов, когда они, обеспокоенные, проникают на территорию её гнезда.

Ксаи плохо.

Мун ткнулся головой в плечо Чарльза и шумно вздохнул.

\- Я понял, - Чарльз погладил неоморфа по голове и попытался дотянуться до своего кресла.

Хирш возмутился, ему совершенно не нравилась эта конструкция и то, какой медленной скоростью на ней передвигается человек. Он предложил Чарльзу альтернативу и, придвинувшись ближе, повернулся спиной.

\- Ладно, - Чарльз вздохнул и мысленно попросил у всех высших сил дать ему терпения и мужества.

С помощью Муна Чарльз всё-таки смог забраться на спину Хиршу и покрепче ухватился за его плечи. Торчащие из спины Хирша дыхательные трубки давали гарантию, что Чарльз точно не свалится – хотя бы на бок.

Мун исчез на какое-то время из комнаты, потом вернулся с мотком бельевой верёвки в зубах, и очень старательно примотал ноги Чарльза к Хиршу, чтобы точно ничего не случилось.

\- Ну, теперь я точно знаю, как вы обустраиваете свои гнёзда, - нервно рассмеялся Чарльз, наблюдая за процессом.

Всё-таки хорошо, что спал Чарльз в пижаме – климат на Парадайзе не предполагал жарких и душных ночей.

 

И всё-таки первым делом они не отправились в гнездо Ксаи. Их целью были лаборатории, в которых уже третьи сутки фактически жил Дэвид, помогающий людям с очередным проектом по воссозданию уничтоженной живности Парадайза.

Лаборатории находились на окраине разросшегося городка, и люди давно не обращали внимания на частые визиты ксеноморфов. Но вот то, что однажды они явятся с профессором Ксавье на спине Хирша, оказалось большим сюрпризом.

\- Профессор? – доктор Кресент едва не выронила из рук жестяной поднос с биологическим материалом. – Что-то случилось?

\- Да, случилось, - он только покрепче ухватился за плечо Хирша. – Случилось давно, а мы не придали этому значения. Где Дэвид?

\- В седьмой лаборатории, - доктор растерянно поправила очки. – Я могу чем-то помочь?

\- Да, можете. Пожалуйста, принесите туда мой кейс и материалы проекта Омега.

Поднос она всё-таки выронила.

 

В лаборатории едва слышно гудели очистители воздуха и лампы дневного света. Дэвид работал над матрицей, когда двери с шипением раскрылись и внутрь влетела странная троица. Мун фактически бросился к Дэвиду и принялся ему жаловаться на общую беду, потрескивая, пощёлкивая и вообще проглатывая от волнения звуки.

Дэвид уже научился понимать издаваемые неоморфом звуки – его речевой аппарат оказался более расположенным к речи, а база Дэвида позволяла их анализировать и сопоставлять. Речь получалась довольно примитивной, но эмпатическая способность всех ксеноморфов добавляла больше возможностей к восприятию и пониманию.

Из услышанного Дэвид сделал очень неутешительные выводы.

Он повернулся к Хиршу и Чарльзу и, озабоченно склонив голову на бок, спросил:

\- Чарльз, тебе помочь спуститься?

В ответ получил недовольное шипение Хирша, и Чарльз того поддержал:

\- Не стоит, сейчас так будет удобнее. Нам дорога каждая минута.

Хирш только сердито кивнул.

Через минуту двери снова раскрылись, и на пороге появилась доктор Кресент с кейсом Чарльза в одной руке и с металлическим контейнером в другой.

\- Я не помешала? – тихо просила она, застыв, где стояла.

\- Нет-нет, проходите, - Дэвид жестом указал ей на соседний стол, – поставьте это сюда. Если хотите, можете остаться.

\- Правда, можно? – она беспомощно посмотрела на Чарльза, всё ещё восседающего на спине заинтересовавшегося Хирша.

 

В течение последующих двух часов Чарльз, Дэвид и доктор Кресент создавали основу будущей панацеи для Ксаи. Ксеноморфы внимательно следили за происходящим, иногда взволнованно вздыхая или издавая другие звуки, но не мешали происходящему. Чарльз руководил процессом, так и не покидая спину Хирша, а потому помощь доктора Кресент была просто необходима.

Вот уже несколько лет Чарльз работал над идеей того, как можно помочь ксеноморфам продолжать свой род без каких-либо жертв. Конечно, можно было бы отдать для выведения яиц кого-то из животных, не привитых от патогена, но тогда возникала проблема ограниченной разумности будущих особей. Этого не хотели ни Дэвид, ни сам Чарльз. Эти существа разумны, и превращать их в животных было бы страшным преступлением, тем более что Хирш, Мун и тем более Ксаи им бы этого точно не простили.

Идея Чарльза заключалась в том, что на базе плазмиды* можно было бы вывести чистую, не изменённую вакциной, ДНК человека, необходимую для нормального развития ксеноморфа. Разумеется, здесь возникает проблема с носителем, но Дэвид предложил ввести полученную ДНК в само яйцо, чтобы лицехват сам стал носителем. Он пояснял это так, что лицехват переносит в себе уже сформированный эмбрион ксеноморфа, который нужно только выносить. При внедрении эмбриона в тело носителя, начинается слияние ДНК ксеноморфа и носителя, чтобы будущая особь могла адаптироваться и появиться на свет. Но если этап слияния перенести на более раннюю стадию, то весь процесс адаптации пройдёт уже внутри самого яйца. Это безопаснее для всех, и единственная возможность для ксеноморфов продолжать свой род в нынешних условиях.

Для проекта Омега Чарльз сознательно выбрал свою ДНК – эмпатия хороша сама по себе, но для лучшего общения с людьми хорошо бы ещё иметь и телепатию. Он обсудил это с Дэвидом в самом начале работы над проектом, и тот согласился, решив, что так будет легче всем. Возникал только морально-этический вопрос, насколько сильна будет телепатия ксеноморфов и как они будут ей пользоваться. Ведь сам Чарльз обладал телепатией самого высокого уровня даже для Ладона, не говоря уже о тех потомках ладонцев, которые прибыли сюда на «Завете».

\- Я выбрал наименее выраженный вариант, - тихо признался Чарльз, - когда собирал генную карту, подумал, что на данном этапе лучше всего дать им только самый минимум, необходимый для общения.

\- Эксперименты на людях, профессор, - тихо поцокала языком доктор Кресент.

\- Я сам был объектом подобных экспериментов и отнюдь недобровольно, - резко ответил ей Чарльз.

Хирш забеспокоился, почувствовав эмоциональный всплеск, Мун удивлённо чирикнул.

Доктор Кресент промолчала, обиженно закусив губу. Она знала историю Ладона – эту историю знали уже все, скрывать было просто нельзя.

\- Вы знаете, что я имела в виду, - тихо проговорила доктор Кресент, закрывая контейнер с материалом.

Дэвид забрал контейнер и поставил его внутрь сканера, запустил процесс:

\- Мама, пожалуйста, нам нужен результат.

\- Надеюсь, мы ничего не перепутали, - нервно усмехнулся Чарльз.

Полученная через три минуты генная карта полностью совпадала с тем, что планировал Чарльз в самом начале своего проекта.

Теперь оставалось только добраться до гнезда Ксаи – и чем быстрее, тем лучшее. Хирш осторожно выпрямился, готовый уже с места перейти на бег, чтобы доставить Чарльза к Ксаи как можно скорее.

 

В гнезде было влажно и очень тепло, на рельефных стенах и потолке поблёскивал конденсат, а под ногами появлялись неглубокие лужицы. Казалось, что вся пещера, которой когда-то был угол мусорного отсека «Завета», превратилась в живое дышащее существо. И звук дыхания тоже наполнял всё пространство – звук дыхания Ксаи.

Она лежала на полу, свернувшись кольцом вокруг своего единственного яйца, прекрасно понимая, что из него никогда не появится детёныш. Она понимала, что иногда находившая на неё навязчивая идея найти носителя, была просто всплеском инстинкта. Но что ещё страшнее – она понимала, что носителя не найдёт никогда. И что, если она попробует поискать его среди человеческих детёнышей – иммунитет которых был слабее, чем у взрослых, её никогда не простит Чарльз.

Почувствовав внезапно появившийся запах Чарльза, Ксаи беспокойно дёрнулась, но возникший запах Дэвида и других ксеноморфов заставил её замереть от ужаса. Она что-то сделала плохое? Под действием инстинкта успела влезть туда, куда нельзя? В её памяти замелькали беспокойные картинки – все места, куда она могла попасть за прошедшую неделю.

Но тут её разума коснулась тёплая волна, идущая от Дэвида, чёткая, ясная, с очень хорошими и приятными образами – как он берёт её на руки и успокаивающе гладит. Следом пришла волна более мягких эмоций – от Чарльза. Он что-то ей принёс. Что-то хорошее. Они с Дэвидом принесли.

Ксаи не знала, снится ей это, или всё происходит на самом деле, но когда в полумраке появился Мун и ткнулся лбом ей в плечо, когда рядом возник Хирш… Ксаи поверила, что всё происходит на самом деле.

 

Несколько часов в гнезде царили волнение и ожидание. Дэвид пытался всех успокоить, призвать к порядку, но ксеноморфы не находили себе места. Ксаи так и не притронулась к еде, которую для неё принёс Мун, она просто сидела и ждала. Волнение и ужас мешались в её эмоциях, она следила за своим яйцом, мерно пульсирующим и дышащим, боялась поверить в чудо. Чарльз, которого усадили у стены неподалёку, был взволнован не меньше. Ксаи даже попыталась угостить его кусочком мяса, чтобы не расстраивался, но он отказался, лишь слабо улыбнувшись одними губами.

Когда яйцо дёрнулось, Дэвид мгновенно оказался рядом и придержал Ксаи, чтобы она не сунулась к яйцу. Мун и Хирш, зацепившиеся за стены в ожидании, напряжённо замерли.

А потом яйцо раскрылось.

Из-под натянувшейся плёнки попыталось выбраться крошечное существо, Ксаи заметила лапки с острыми коготками и контуры удлинённой головки.

\- Помоги ему, - предложил тихо Чарльз, и Ксаи послушно придвинулась ближе.

Плёнка яйца никак не хотела рваться, и Ксаи пришлось её надорвать когтями. И тут же она почувствовала слабую волну первой эмоции новорождённого детёныша – удивление и узнавание. Его первый писк, когда Ксаи помогла ему выбраться, теплом и нежностью коснулся её разума.

Детёныш оглядывался по сторонам, замечая всех присутствующих, запоминая их и впитывая их тёплые эмоции. Его любили. Он медленно поднял тоненькие лапки, приветствуя мир и свою семью.

 

Первую неделю Ксаи удивлялась, что Чарльз остался в её гнезде, хотя ему и принесли его кресло, чтобы он мог передвигаться самостоятельно. Чарльз не мешал Ксаи заниматься детёнышем, который сразу получил себе имя – Аие. Он просто наблюдал.

Детёныш оказался очень подвижным и быстрым, но, хотя кушал хорошо и много, рос медленно. Ксаи знала, что их вид должен развиваться гораздо быстрее, но Аие…

Даже будучи таким маленьким, он много бегал вместе с Ксаи по лесам и побережью, учился охотиться на животных в лесу, плескался в океане, пытаясь поймать рыбу, одним словом, жил и развивался, как мог.

А вот к людям его пока не пускали. Чарльз просил подождать – чтобы Аие окреп и научился понимать мир.

Понимать мир учил его как раз Чарльз.

По вечерам приходил Дэвид – приносил еду и воду, садился рядом с Чарльзом и вдвоём они за разговорами осматривали Аие и объясняли волнующейся Ксаи, что детёныш развивается хорошо, пусть и медленно. Уверяли, что это нормально и волноваться не о чем. Ксаи благодарно вздыхала и старалась уткнуться кому-нибудь из них в плечо или в колено. Рядом тут же пристраивался Аие и сворачивался кольцом.

Иногда заглядывали Хирш и Мун, и тогда Аие уносился с ними гонять по деревьям белок.

А через какое-то время Дэвид разрешил им вдвоём прийти в город. Аие сидел на плече у Ксаи и с живым интересом осматривал новое. Он пищал от восторга при виде кошек, с любопытством принюхивался к человеческим детёнышам, трогал их ладошки. Его не боялись, а это было главным, чего желала сама Ксаи. Она желала для Аие такого же детства, какое было у неё самой. Она желала, чтобы его любили.

А ещё через неделю Чарльз попросил Ксаи оставить Аие у них погостить. Ксаи решила остаться тоже. Ни Дэвид, ни Чарльз не возражали.

Аие бегал по стенам, ронял мелкие предметы и толстые книжки на пол, но никто не ругался. Он мог среди ночи плюхнуться с потолка на постель и разбудить всех, а мог пролезть на кухню и выпотрошить холодильник.

Ксаи делала ему внушение, детёныш пристыженно шёл к Дэвиду просить прощения.

А однажды Аие раздобыл у Чарльза палочку, которая оставляла везде следы. Такой палочкой люди обычно рисовали каракули. Аие изрисовал всё, что успел к возвращению Дэвида и Ксаи, и испуганно замер у ещё не тронутой стены на кухне.

Он, как и Ксаи, думал, что сейчас ему будут говорить, что этого делать нельзя…

Но Дэвид в восхищении смотрел на уже законченный рисунок – маленького ксеноморфа, точнее, кружочки вместо туловища и головы и палочки вместо лапок и хвоста, и большой цветок лилии, тоже совсем неумелый.

Тёплая волна любви и восхищения накрыла и Ксаи, и Аие. Дэвид присел перед Аие и протянул к нему руки. Ничуть не сомневаясь, Аие плюхнулся в раскрытые объятия, обернулся к Ксаи и восторженно запищал, разнося вокруг, насколько его хватало, пока слабенькую волну радости, делясь с миром тем, как он счастлив.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

**Плазми́ды** (англ. plasmids) — небольшие молекулы ДНК, физически обособленные от хромосом и способные к автономной репликации. Главным образом плазмиды встречаются у бактерий, а также у некоторых архей и эукариот (грибов и высших растений). Чаще всего плазмиды представляют собой двухцепочечные кольцевые молекулы. Несмотря на способность к размножению, плазмиды, как и вирусы, не рассматриваются в качестве живых организмов.

Искусственные плазмиды используются как векторы в клонировании ДНК, причём благодаря их способности к репликации обеспечивается возможность репликации рекомбинантной ДНК в клетке-хозяине.

Использование плазмид в исследовательской деятельности огромно. Искусственные плазмиды активно используются в генетической инженерии в качестве векторов, в которые вставляются целевые кодирующие области. Размножая такие плазмиды в бактериальных клетках, можно вырабатывать огромные количества нужного белка. Например, именно таким образом в настоящее время получают инсулин.

Плазмиды рассматривают как перспективный инструмент для генной терапии, поскольку с них могут экспрессироваться белки, которых недостаёт в клетках пациента. На плазмидах в клетки можно доставлять гены, кодирующие такие инструменты для редактирования генома, как нуклеазы, содержащие домены типа цинковый палец, и компоненты системы CRISPR/Cas: белок Cas9 и направляющую РНК.

(подробнее см. Википедию)

11.08.2019


	9. Тварь на дереве

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> События происходят спустя очень много лет - предположительно, ещё лет 60 после рождения Аие.  
> "Вейланд-Ютани" всё-таки нашли Парадайз.
> 
> Предупреждение: здесь есть убийства, расчленёнка и в какой-то степени открытый финал.

Планета выглядела слишком мирно: реки, окружённые невысокими горами, туманные долины, спокойная гладь океана. И это при том, что наверху творился настоящий ад - шторма в атмосфере поднимались до самых верхних слоёв, посадить челнок без жертв казалось просто нереальным, но им повезло с пилотом. Просто повезло.  
\- Не трусь, Тэйт, - раздался за спиной голос Фелпса, их командира, - ничего страшного пока не произошло. Шагай.  
\- Есть, - Майкл Тэйт мрачно огляделся.  
Челнок-разведчик сел в крошечной долине у самого подножия гор, густо поросших лесом. Издалека казалось, что лес как лес, но сейчас... он пугал. Огромные деревья, выше любой секвойи, устремлялись куда-то в свинцово-серое небо, и конца им не было видно. Мрачные, поросшие серым мхом, они вызывали нехорошие предчувствия, от которых табуном неслись по спине холодные мурашки.  
Им сказали, что это просто разведывательная операция - неизвестная планета, внезапно оказавшаяся там, где всё было изучено вдоль и поперёк херову тучу лет назад. Если бы не снимки, сделанные очередным космическим зондом, на которых засветилась приличных размеров планета... Никто бы сюда и не сунулся. Но изучить как следует новое космическое тело не позволяла ионосфера, больше похожая на один огромный шторм, рвущий в клочки всё, что только пыталось приблизиться.  
Начальство распорядилось просто разведать обстановку. Просто спуститься вниз. Просто сделать пару видеозаписей и взять несколько проб. Но почему-то отправили на это дело не учёных, а военный отряд, вооружённый до зубов. Где логика?  
Но Майкл думал, что не всё так просто, как им сказали, поэтому смотрел в оба.  
Они шли небольшой группкой из шести человек, включая командира, вдоль спокойной реки, на горизонте маячил мрачный лес, от воды поднимался туман. Сгущались сумерки, и над верхушками гор уже взбирались на тёмный небосвод два серпика местных лун.  
Фелпс остановился и обернулся к группе:  
\- Идём в лес, там пока останемся. Утром попробуем изучить местность. Как связь, Дио?  
\- Хреново, - радист мрачно сплюнул под ноги. - Не фурычит ещё с момента приземления.  
\- Ладно, возможно, потом восстановится. Или просто поднимемся выше. У всех работают видеокамеры на экипировке?  
\- Да, - раздался в ответ нестройный хор голосов.  
Фелпс продолжил:  
\- На всё про всё у нас двое суток, потом возвращаемся.  
Майкл подумал, что очень хотел бы знать, как они поднимутся с чёртовой планеты.  
Вообще история была какая-то мутная с этой высадкой. Им сказали, что заплатят за операцию столько, сколько они за год зарабатывают. Что требуется только слетать разок и вернуться.  
Но ещё интереснее оказалось после высадки. В состав экипировки входил «дыхательный аппарат №1», иными словами обычный респиратор, предусмотренный как раз для подобных вылазок. По инструкции полагалось, даже если садишься на банальный астероид, сразу напялить эту маску и не сниматься до самого возвращения. Карантин, все дела. Здесь же... когда перед выходом выяснилось, что пробы воздуха показывают пригодность для дыхания... короче, инструкцию по карантину внезапно послали на хер.  
Будь воля Майкла - он бы надел чёртов респиратор и не снимал. Даже если бы вся группа подняла его на смех. Но именно его «дыхательный аппарат» оказался вышедшим из строя. А ведь перед высадкой сам всё проверял! Но уж что вышло...  
В высокой траве звенели то ли местные кузнечики, то ли цикады. Над их головами пронеслась какая-то ночная птица. Майкл готов был поклясться, что точно такие же живут у его отца в амбаре - сипухами называются. Шипят по ночам, как те ещё адские твари. Но откуда им взяться здесь? Ведь где эта грёбаная планета, а где степи Старого Канзаса...  
«Шагай уже, Дороти», - буркнул про себя Майкл и продолжил путь к лесу.  
Но не хотел он туда идти, вот хоть убейте. Волосы стояли на загривке дыбом, всё внутри просто вопило: не ходи!  
Но приказ есть приказ, нарушать его нельзя. Если, конечно, нет на то очень явных причин. Поджимающееся от страха очко таковой причиной не являлось.  
От сырости тумана и выпавшей вечерней росы штаны покрылись влагой, хорошо, что ткань не промокаемая. Сразу вспомнилось, как после вечерних забегов по полю на перегонки со старым псом Лаки ноги потом были мокрыми по колено. Мокрыми и ледяными. Мать вечно ругалась...  
Из-под под ног выпорхнуло светящееся облачко светлячков.  
Как на Земле, блин.  
Вот откуда это взялось? Как оказалось в такой дали? Разве так бывает - чтобы посреди нигде и всё такое родное?  
Шли молча, никто не задавался вопросами вслух - всем явно было не по себе, а при таком настрое и говорить не особо хочется.  
Стемнело быстро, и Майкл вздрогнул, когда понял, что над травой парят маленькие светящиеся облачка.  
Светлячки... чёртовы, мать их, светлячки!  
Он раньше такое только на картинках в книжках видел!

В лесу оказалось сыро и очень неуютно. Где-то над головой ухала сова, а чуть в стороне раздавались вообще непередаваемые звуки - как в фильмах ужасов. Поскрипывание, шипение... какие-то очередные лесные твари.  
\- Не расходимся, - бросил Фелпс и принялся сверяться с планом на голографической карте. - Хрен знает, на что здесь вообще напороться можно. Палатку ставим вон там, дежурим по очереди. Дио, ты первый.  
А когда стемнело совсем, стало видно то, чего не замечали раньше.  
Лес находился на склоне горы, и с такой высоты долина была как на ладони. Сквозь деревья Майкл увидел светящуюся полосу вдоль горизонта. Как будто...  
\- Мать вашу... - только и смог выдохнуть он.  
Схватил бинокль, поднёс к глазам...  
\- Что там? - нервно спросил МакБрайт.  
\- Там, кажется... город?  
Остальные тут же подтянулись ближе, кто-то потянул Майкла за руку:  
\- Ну-ка, дай!  
Все вдруг забыли, что у каждого есть свой бинокль, тянули на себя майклов, чтобы убедиться...  
Да, там, у горизонта, находился город. Небольшой, типа поселения колонистов - по крайней мере при таком расстоянии небоскрёбов точно не наблюдалось.  
\- Здесь живут люди? - удивлённо выдохнул Дио.  
\- С чего ты взял, что именно люди? - Фелпс стоял рядом и изучал горизонт в свой бинокль. - Мало ли кто здесь может обитать.  
\- А мы сюда припёрлись... - мрачно выдал МакБрайт, возвращая бинокль. - Откуда здесь вообще... это всё?  
\- Вот для этого нас сюда, видимо, и прислали, чтобы выяснили, - пробормотал Фелпс. - Ладно, парни, отбой. Завтра выяснять будем. По кустам не шариться, поссать можно и за палаткой.

Всю ночь Майкл не мог заснуть - как ни старался. Ему казалось, что за ними кто-то наблюдает. Ходит вокруг палатки, шумно вздыхает. Смена караула прошла три раза, никто тревогу не поднимал, а лес всё продолжал шуршать, потрескивать, шипеть...  
По брезентовой стенке палатки ползла какая-то мелюзга - то ли бабочка ночная, то ли ещё кто...

Утром не досчитались Райли. Уилкокс вышел из палатки заменить его на посту - и никого не увидел. Никого и ничего. Ни следов борьбы, ни крови... ни следов вообще хоть каких-то. А лес молчал утренней тишиной, только капли росы блестели на траве и листьях.  
Искать Райли стали только после того, как собрали палатку и замели все следы своей ночёвки. Изучили всё, что смогли, пытались вызвать по рации - но связи как не было, так и не появилось. У парней холодок медленно заползал за шиворот ледяным потом.  
Фелпс, сплюнув в траву, выдал:  
\- Времени у нас в обрез, не нашли - значит, не нашли. Самим башку снесут, если вовремя не вернёмся. Не расходиться, держаться вместе. Сейчас идём вот этим маршрутом, вдоль леса, на открытое пространство не выходим. Я тут полчаса назад такую птичку видел - закачаешься. Птеродактили отдыхают. Если такая кого сцапает, я палить по ней не позволю, всю операцию завалим. Выходим к океану, берём пробу воды и назад, к челноку. Здесь мы уже все пробы взяли. Дальше по точкам. Выдвигаемся.  
Дио что-то буркнул про то, что пусть Фелпс сам в глаза жене Райли смотрит, когда похоронку будет выдавать. МакБрайт угукнул, остальные промолчали, но по сторонам смотрели внимательнее прежнего.  
Лес хранил утреннюю свежесть до самого полудня, а вот потом стало припекать. Влажность, духота, непривычность к местным высотам и атмосферному давлению - у всего небольшого отряда внезапно начались проблемы с одышкой и дикой усталостью. Экипировка весила чуть ли не тонну, очень хотелось скинуть всё и остаться едва ли не в трусах. Пот катил градом, заливая глаза, руки тряслись.  
Майкл снова потянулся к фляжке с водой, висевшей на поясе, и чуть не врезался в дерево. Зато сзади в Майкла врезался Уилкокс, который вдруг шарахнулся в сторону, едва на что-то не наступив.  
\- Мать твою! Твою же мать! - тараторил он, пятясь назад.  
\- Что там ещё? - недовольно спросил Фелпс и остановился, повернулся к Майклу и Уилкоксу...  
Остальные последовали его примеру.  
Внезапно показалось, что в лесу наступила мёртвая тишина - даже настоигравшее шипение стихло.  
Уилкокс стоял, закусив кулак, и смотрел прямо перед собой. Майкл смотрел туда же.  
Перед ними лежала оторванная человеческая голова, слегка присыпанная листьями и сухой травой. Длинная хвоинка прилипла к мучнисто-белой щеке.  
\- Твою мать... Райли... - выдохнул Уилкокс и рухнул на колени.  
Правая половина лица оставалась узнаваемой, левая же превратилась в кровавое месиво - кто-то содрал с него кожу. Левый глаз отсутствовал - то ли вытек, то ли выклевали лесные птицы. Правый тускло смотрел в закрытое хвойными ветвями небо.

Задерживаться не стали, время поджимало. Уилкокс так и не пришёл в себя до конца, бормотал под нос ругательства, но упрямо плёлся в хвосте отряда, Майкл иногда приглядывал за ним. Самому было не по себе от такой находки, да и жалко парня. Хоть и не дружили, а вместе прошли не одну высадку. Как его жене сообщать о таком?  
Через полчаса нашли ещё часть трупа - наполовину обглоданную правую руку, ещё через час - левую...  
Настроение в отряде становилось всё мрачнее, МакБрайт то и дело оглядывался по сторонам, Дио усиленно пытался на ходу восстановить связь.  
А потом пошёл дождь - мелкий, противный, крапал себе и крапал, стекал с разлапистых ветвей деревьев, противно затекал за шиворот. Фелпс решил остановиться в одной из контрольных точек маршрута, велел натянуть тент вместо палатки, чтобы не возиться со сборкой потом.  
Пять человек забрались под камуфляжной расцветки тент, сбившись в кучку.  
Дождь шуршал по лесу, иногда раздавались голоса птиц, далёкий треск веток.  
\- Как думаете, кто это? - тихо спросил в шуршащей сырой тишине МакБрайт. - Там вон люди живут, и ничего вроде. Не боятся так близко к лесу. Может, нас заметили, а?  
\- Ага, и первого, кого поймали, сразу же сожрали, даже не допросив, - мрачно буркнул Дио. - А остальных почему-то трогать не стали. Как у Лавкрафта, да?  
\- Не знаю, как там было у твоего Лав-кого-хрен-разберёт, но у меня полное ощущение, что Райли просто сняли. Как при тихом штурме. Только штурмовать почему-то не стали.  
\- А им так интереснее, - Фелпс хмуро вглядывался в зелёную сырость леса. - Следов никаких, понятия не имею, как они утащили его. На хищников не похоже - те натоптали бы от души, отволакивая тело. Если только это не вендиго...  
\- Кто? - МакБрайт недоверчиво посмотрел на командира.  
\- Вендиго. Он по деревьям скачет, живёт в лесу, питается человечиной. Советую временами посматривать ещё и наверх, много интересного увидите.  
Фелпс едва заметно кивнул куда-то вверх и влево.  
Майкл настороженно проследил взглядом в указанном направлении и замер.  
На одном из деревьев между ветвей сидело нечто.  
Именно нечто.  
На что оно было похоже, с такого расстояния и не разобрать, но явно не пума или ягуар, оно было... другое.  
\- Не человек, - медленно выдохнул Дио. - И не медведь...  
\- Но разумное, - выдохнул Фелпс. - Сидит там давно и следит внимательно. Ждём ещё пять минут и сворачиваемся.  
\- А потом что? - кто именно спросил, Майкл не понял, но его тоже волновал этот вопрос.  
\- А потом по обстоятельствам. Если не нападёт, пойдём дальше. Обратный путь сделаем кружным... возможно.

Прошедшие пять минут напоминали падение в бездну: казалось, что если сдвинешься с места - сразу станешь трупом. У МакБрайта постепенно сдавали нервы, потому что он никак не мог понять, с чем именно они имеют дело. Пытался насвистывать себе под нос, но при первых же звуках свиста тварь на дереве зашевелилась, и Уилкокс немедленно зажал МакБрайту рот рукой, тихо прошипев в самое ухо:  
\- Если оно сдвинется ещё, я тебя сам расчленю.  
Но тварь больше не двигалась, замерла там, среди ветвей, выжидала, только не ясно было, чего именно.  
Дождь продолжал моросить, тихо стуча каплями по брезенту.  
\- Пошли, - выдохнул Фелпс, и группа стала осторожно сворачиваться, не спуская глаз с твари.  
Занятые наблюдением за тварью на дереве, они почти не смотрели себе под ноги. Дио, помогая Майклу сворачивать брезент, отступил назад и вдруг повалился на спину - запнулся о толстый корень, торчащий из земли. И тут же с воплем подскочил с места, потому что прямо перед своим лицом увидел свисавшую с низких веток куста почти обглоданную ногу в знакомом ботинке. Голая бедренная кость торчала из обрывка штанины, заляпанного тёмной высохшей кровью.  
Дио, судорожно перебирая по мокрой земле руками, отполз назад, наткнулся на какую-то хрень, которая тут же сломалась под его ладонью с тихим хрустом, выпустив облачко пыли. Как земные грибы дождевики, которые, когда высохнут, распыляют вокруг споры, стоит их только задеть. Сам Майкл их не видел - не росли они в Канзасе, но видел по ТВ в каких-то познавательных передачах.  
Вот только на этой грёбаной планете всё было лишь похоже на земное, а на самом деле имело какой-то сраный подвох, который мог стоить жизни.  
Дио, увидев облачко пыли, вытаращил глаза, но тут же зажал себе грязными от земли ладонями нос и рот, чтобы не вдохнуть.  
Фелпс рявкнул:  
\- Не подходить!  
А ведь МакБрайт и Уилкокс уже почти бросились к Дио, чтобы поднять с земли.  
\- Респираторы! Живо! - Фелпсу уже было явно насрать, слышит их та тварь или нет.  
Потому что пыль не желала рассеиваться, она кружила вокруг головы испуганного Дио, лицо которого покраснело от нехватки воздуха.  
Вот только респираторов ни у кого не оказалось.  
\- Твою же мать... - тихо шипел МакБрайт, пока кромсал ткань для фильтра. - На морды все натянули, живо!  
Может быть, если бы кусок ткани был достаточно большим, это спасло бы, но один тонкий слой...  
Секунда, две, три... и, кажется, пыль рассеялась, но Майкл ясно видел, что она осела на плечах Дио, ожидая своего шанса.  
Фелпс не дал приблизиться к Дио, он просто вытащил из кобуры пистолет:  
\- Прости, друг...  
Раздавшийся выстрел распугал птиц над их головами, но спрятавшаяся на дереве тварь даже не шелохнулась.  
МакБрайт, Уилкокс и Майкл в шоке смотрели на командира, пока тот поднимал с земли оставшийся в стороне рюкзак Дио. Фелпс бросил на них хмурый взгляд поверх серой ткани, намотанной вокруг лица, и ничего не сказал.  
Это было уже не странно. Это было предсказуемо.  
Значит, всем им тут крышка - верхи знали, куда посылали разведгруппу. Знали куда, и знали зачем.

Дальше шли молча по самой кромке леса, старались держаться подальше от возможных грибниц и густых зарослей. Дождь прекратился, снова выглянуло солнце. Вот только настроение у группы становилось всё мрачнее.  
Тварь шла за ними по пятам.  
Нет, никто её не видел, но ощущение слежки, которое в книжках любили называть «ощущением чужого взгляда между лопаток», никак не желало отпускать.  
Прошли ещё две контрольных точки. Взяли образцы грунта, воды, пару каких-то листочков.  
А под вечер, когда начало темнеть, они потеряли Уилкокса.  
Его стало лихорадить, трясло, как в припадке, и пока Майкл и МакБрайт пытались прижать его к земле, тело Уилкокса выломало так, что его руки выскочили из плечевых суставов.  
Когда он стал харкать кровью, разбрызгивая вокруг тёмные густые кляксы, Майкл понял: всё, пиздец. Не спасти, не остановить... даже не понять, что происходит.  
А когда Уилкокса дёрнуло снова, и изо рта полезла какая-то тварь...  
Вот тогда стало по-настоящему страшно.  
С громким визгом тварь бросалась на них, готовая откусить руку, ногу, любую конечность... стрелять было бесполезно - не хватало времени прицелиться, да и своих перестреляешь в пять минут.  
Но, кажется, её всё-таки кто-то ранил... с обиженным визгом мелкая тварюга скрылась в кустах.  
Майкл, мокрый от пота, оглядывался по сторонам.  
\- Что это вообще было? - едва смог выговорить МакБрайт, оседая на землю.  
Его руки тряслись, лицо, исцарапанное острыми когтями, кровоточило, пачкая форму. Если честно, ему очень повезло, что когти не задели глаз.  
\- Местная фауна, - процедил Майкл сквозь зубы и обернулся к Фелпсу. - Ты знал, да? Ты всё знал? Что это за сраная планета, что за твари здесь обитают... Не зря же оставили респираторы на борту, да? Теперь ты возьмёшь образцы его тканей и будешь доволен? Будешь, наконец, доволен?!  
\- Тише, - Фелпс прижал к губам дрожащий палец.  
Его взгляд был устремлён вверх.  
Майкл знал, что увидит, если посмотрит туда. Поэтому просто не стал смотреть.

\- ...пульс есть? - чей-то голос доносился будто сквозь вату.  
\- Зашкаливает.  
\- Обезболивающее?  
\- Вкололи, но, кажется, у него непереносимость препарата.  
\- Нам нужно, чтобы он соображал, чёрт возьми!  
\- Аие уже здесь.  
\- Тащите к нему.  
В этих странных чужих голосах не было ни капли сочувствия, мерещилась даже какая-то брезгливость.  
Майкл успел разглядеть сквозь белёсый предобморочный туман лицо говорившего: мужчина с жёсткой линией рта и усталыми, полными неприязни глазами.  
«Такие, как ты, Макйл Тэйт, уничтожили мир, в котором родился его khaish, - новый голос, тихий, вкрадчивый, раздался прямо в голове Майкла. - Они уничтожили всех, даже детёнышей. А теперь ты пришёл в наш мир... ты, и те, кто был с тобой, несли с собой оружие. Они брали часть нашей воды, нашей земли, нашего воздуха, чтобы забрать к себе. Тот, кто вёл вас, хотел получить кусочек живого мяса, ему не хватало только этого, чтобы выполнить приказ. И вас он принёс в жертву. Расскажи мне о нём, Майкл Тэйт».  
Майкл слушал и не мог пошевелиться. Не мог заглушить этот голос, не мог заставить его замолчать. А потом - будто чьи-то холодные пальцы скользнули прямо в его мозг, чтобы выпотрошить его, вытащить из него всё, что его так интересовало.  
Перед глазами Майкла пронеслась вся его жизнь - но не она интересовала говорившего. В памяти всплывали карты космоса, фрагменты документов, текст договора, подписанного перед отправкой на это чёртово задание... Майкл снова видел лица парней, входивших в его группу, но Голос не задерживал своё внимание на них. Он больше заинтересовался Фелпсом.  
Больше Майкл не помнил уже ничего - вокруг него схлопнулась темнота.

\- ...будет жить?  
Голова болела, а чужие голоса не давали отдохнуть, раздражали, от чего боль становилась только сильнее.  
\- ...уже точно не овощ.  
\- ... пожалел его. Сказал дать сыворотку.  
\- Я бы не стал. Просто выбросил его в лесу.  
\- Мы знаем, Дэвид. Но Аие... - женский голос, такой мягкий, почти не раздражал. - Он сказал, что так будет лучше.  
\- Придут другие, Рэйчел, - уже знакомый мужской голос, полный презрения к этим самым «другим», едва ли не приводил в ужас. - Их будет много. И у них будет больше информации, чем... у этого.  
Хлопнула дверь.  
Майкл всё-таки заставил себя открыть глаза. И замер, боясь пошевелиться.  
На другом краю койки, прямо на белом больничном покрывале, сидело жуткое существо. Белое, без глаз, болезненно худое, с длинными когтистыми лапами. У этого существа был только рот, будто удивлённо приоткрытый буквой «о».  
\- Отойди, Иссе, - снова заговорила женщина. - Ты пугаешь его.  
Существо обернулось к ней и спрыгнуло с койки.  
А Майкл всё ещё смотрел туда, где оно сидело. На белое больничное покрывало, под которым не было ничего. Абсолютно ничего.  
У Майкла больше не было ног.

14.09.2019


End file.
